Vampire And The Hunter
by CrowCakes
Summary: Sasuke seorang vampire dan Naruto adalah hunter nya. pertemuan tidak terduga membawa mereka dalam satu ikatan takdir. aroma jeruk dan mint membuat mereka saling terhipnotis satu sama lainnya. cinta, takdir dan darah. /"Teme, kau bisa jadi vampire yang penurut kalau kau mau."/ Yaoi, AU, OOC, rated M for Sexual content, and sedikit Gore. NARUxSASU. RnR Please! UPDATE CHAP 2!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Yaoi, AU, OOC, dan hal-hal lainnya.**

**Pairing: NaruxSasu, sedikit NaruxKyuu  
**

**Rating: M... for Mature, SEXUAL, VIOLENT, sedikit GORE and more...**

* * *

**Vampire And The Hunter  
**

**.**

**.**

**Mint and Orange**

**.**

**(part 1)**

* * *

Baiklah! Dalam semua cerita, perkenalan seorang tokoh utama memang penting'kan? Apalagi tokoh utama sepertiku—Uchiha Sasuke, seorang pemuda yang digambarkan di _anime, manga atau fanfic-fanfic_ sebagai seorang cowok yang tampan, pintar dan dicintai oleh seluruh cewek-cewek. Dengan mata sehitam onyx, rambut segelap burung gagak dan kulit seputih kapas, perpaduan yang melebihi seorang 'dewa yunani'?—Benar?

Tapi hal itu saja belum cukup! Aku—Uchiha Sasuke—adalah seorang vampire... Vampire dengan darah kebangsawanan yang kental. Vampire yang hidup dari generasi pertama—oke, jangan tanya generasi siapa karena aku tidak suka membuka setumpuk buku diperpustakaan untuk mencari riwayat keluargaku...cukup mengatakan kalau aku dari keluarga Uchiha saja sudah membuat para vampire-vampire amatiran diluar sana tunggang langgang—kabur.

Tapi—sekali lagi—hal itu saja belum cukup! Karena aku vampire yang tergolong langka, maka nafsu makanku juga melebihi para vampire lain. Kalau para vampire lain makan apa-saja-tidak-masalah, berbeda dengan diriku, aku hanya ingin makanan dengan kualitas tinggi... Ingat! Kualitas—tinggi!

Aku tidak peduli dia cowok atau cewek, asal memiliki darah yang berkualitas bagus dan langka maka akan kusedot sampai kering.

Seperti malam ini, aku sibuk berkeliaran di sekitar jalan-jalan utama untuk melirik mangsa baru. Mata onyx ku menatap setiap orang yang berlalu lalang, beberapa manusia membuatku mengernyit jijik. Bukan karena muka mereka jelek—melainkan aroma tubuh mereka yang berbau busuk? Amis? Entahlah... Yang pasti membuat penciumanku benci untuk mengendus baunya.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku melewati taman yang penuh dengan anak-anak manusia, aku berhenti sebentar untuk melirik mangsa. Satu... Dua... Tiga... Tidak ada yang menarik untuk kumakan. Mereka semua berbau amis—blehh!

Aku memasukkan tanganku ke dalam kantong jacketku, berusaha tetap hangat. Bahkan aku sendiri juga tersenyum tipis ketika mengingat bahwa tubuhku bisa kedinginan padahal aku adalah seorang vampire—menggelikan!

Jariku merogoh rokok, mengambilnya dan menyelipkannya di sela bibir, membakar ujungnya kemudian menghisapnya dengan nikmat. Mata bosanku sudah menjelajahi seluruh manusia yang berada dijalan ini, tetapi tidak ada yang 'berkualitas' untuk jadi mangsaku—menyebalkan!

.

.

"Sendirian?" Suara seorang cowok membuatku harus menoleh ke samping. Seorang pemuda yang—aku tebak masih berumur 25 tahun. Dia memiliki rambut pirang yang menyilaukan dan senyum lebar yang lebih menyilaukan lagi. Mataku sakit.

"Hn..." Jawabku malas, sambil melepaskan rokok dari bibir, menjatuhkannya di tanah kemudian menginjaknya pelan. Cowok pirang itu hanya tersenyum saja.

"Mau jalan-jalan sebentar?" Tanyanya lagi. Aku diam tidak menjawab, aku mengendus udara untuk mencium aroma tubuhnya—tidak ada bau sama sekali. Bahkan aroma amis dan busuk juga tidak tercium. Apakah hidungku bermasalah? Ataukah aku sedang pilek?—tidak—tidak. Mana mungkin seorang vampire pilek, pasti ini karena dia memiliki kualitas bagus. Yang berarti darahnya sangat enak untuk dihisap. Ahhh... Membayangkan tegukan darah yang mengalir di tengorokanku membuatku semakin lapar. Aku tidak akan mennyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.

Aku berusaha menarik ujung bibirku membentuk senyum kaku, "Baiklah—" Jawabku, "Ayo kita jalan-jalan." Sambungku lagi, kali ini berusaha bersikap ramah untuk memancing mangsaku.

.

.

.

Kami sudah berjalan mengelilingi kota hingga 2 jam, tetapi cowok pirang itu tidak menampakkan dia kecapekan atau letih, dia bahkan dengan semangatnya menjelaskan riwayat sebuah kedai ramen kebanggannya—yang selalu kujawab 'Yeah—Yeah—Whatever.'

Sebenarnya kapan sih dia capek? Aku sudah kelaparan sejak satu jam yang lalu, perutku terus berbunyi minta diisi. Walaupun dia selalu membelikanku roti, benda tawar itu tidak akan membuat perutku kenyang. Astaga—kenapa sih manusia selalu memakan benda-benda aneh, tumbuhan-tumbuhan pahit, ikan mati—Euuhh! Menjijikan!

"Kau sakit? Kau terlihat pucat." Ucap cowok pirang itu tiba-tiba, aku mendongak malas kearahnya.

"Aku—lapar." Jawabku pelan. Dia hanya tersenyum.

"Bukankah tadi kita sudah makan roti? Atau kau mau makan yang lain? Ramen mungkin?" Tanyanya sambil terlihat berpikir. Aku memutar bola mata dengan malas—astaga Tuhan, jangan ramen lagi.

"Kau tahu, ramen disekitar sini terkenal enak, bangunan itu berdiri sejak puluhan tahun yang lalu..." Kata Pemuda pirang itu yang kembali bercerita tentang sejarah, riwayat dan peradaban ramen. Aku sudah hampir menjedotkan kepalaku ketembok karena cerita tidak-pentingnya itu... Ya Kami-sama, Jashin-sama, Shinigami, siapa saja, tolong hentikan si bodoh ini untuk bercerita tentang ramen lagi.

"Bisakah kita istirahat? Aku capek." Ucapku sedikit ketus, dia menengok ke arahku dengan bingung kemudian menyunggingkan senyum lebar.

"Baiklah." Jawabnya mantap, "Bagaimana kalau di dalam gereja sana?" Tunjuknya pada salah satu bangunan tua bergaya Eropa. Aku berpikir sejenak, kemudian mengangguk.

"Hn..." Kataku singkat. Toh, cuma masuk ke dalam gereja saja—aku tidak akan mati—benar?

.

.

.

Gereja itu ternyata lumayan luas dan terlihat mewah dari dalam, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka. Padahal aku pikir bangunan di dalamnya pasti penuh debu dengan bangku-bangku kayu reot dan jendela yang pecah disana-sini, kau tahu— seperti di film-film. Tapi nyatanya tidak sama sekali.

"Bagus'kan?" Kata pemuda pirang itu sambil bergerak menuju altar, berjongkok disana, dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya. Pemuda itu mulai berdoa. Aku hanya duduk malas disalah satu bangku, mengeluarkan rokok, menyulutnya dan menghisapnya pelan. Mata onyx ku tidak lepas dari sosok pemuda pirang itu. Dia terlihat serius sekali berdoa.

Bibir cowok pirang itu bergumam kecil, "Terima kasih atas kehidupan yang telah kau berikan padaku." Ucapnya pelan, aku hanya menghisap rokok saja.

"Terima kasih karena telah memberikanku kekuatan untuk terus hidup." Kata cowok pirang itu lagi. Aku hanya menguap malas mendengar dia bergumam doa.

"Dan terima kasih—" Cowok pirang itu merogoh sakunya, "—Untuk '_santapan_' yang nikmat ini." Ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan dua buah pistol.

Cowok pirang itu berbalik dengan cepat, mataku terbelalak kaget ketika moncong pistolnya mengarah ke kepalaku.

"—Terima kasih, Tuhan." Sambungnya lagi.

.

**-DOORR!- **

.

.

.

Aku terjerembab jatuh ke belakang, tubuhku menghantam bangku kayu, membuat kursi itu terbelah dua. Rokok ku sudah jatuh ditanah dua detik yang lalu. Aku berdecak kesal.

"Astaga—Harga rokok sekarang mahal tahu." Ucapku malas. Sambil membersihkan debu yang menempel di bahu. Tubuhku tidak terluka karena aku berhasil menghindar dari tembakan pemuda gila berambut pirang itu.

Pemuda itu menyeringai—bukan seringai menawan seperti waktu pertama kali bertemu, melainkan seringai kelaparan. Bagi penglihatanku dia yang lebih mirip vampire dibandingkan aku. Astaga—reputasiku mulai turun kalau begini.

"Jadi—" Kataku sambil mengacak rambut hitamku, "Kau _Hunter_, huh?"

Pemuda pirang itu menyeringai, "Begitulah—dan kau pasti vampire yang mulai membusuk, heh?" Ucapnya yang membuat amarahku meninggi.

"Dengar, Dobe! Apa begitu sopan santunmu pada orang yang lebih tua? Umurku sudah 100 tahun lebih." Jawabku sambil melepaskan jacket panjang dan jas hitam milikku. Aku mulai bersiap-siap menyerang pemuda itu.

Cowok pirang itu meludah, "Cih, dasar Teme!" Dia mulai menarik pelatuk pistol lagi.

**-DOR!-DOR!-DOR!-** Tembakannya berusaha mengenai kepalaku, tetapi gerakanku lebih cepat, dengan lincah aku menghindar dan berkelit dari desingan peluru. Dia berdecak kesal.

Aku menyeringai, kemudian berusaha meluncurkan tendangan kesamping tubuhnya. Dia menahan dengan lengannya, membuatnya hanya mundur beberapa meter saja. Senjata peraknya mulai mengarah ke arahku. Suara letusan peluru lagi-lagi hanya mengiris udara kosong, beberapa kaca gereja bahkan pecah karena hantaman letusan tadi. Aku bersalto menghindar dan bergelantungan dengan anggun di atas plafon. Aku merogoh saku celana kemudian mengeluarkan rokok, "Kau tahu, Dobe?" Ucapku pelan, "Kau seharusnya bisa jadi makanan yang penurut—kau memiliki kualitas darah yang bagus." Sambungku sambil menghisap rokok dalam-dalam.

Pemuda dibawahku hanya berdecak kesal, dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya kemudian melemparkan ke arahku.

"Hgggh—" Aku tersedak ketika seikat tali melilit tubuhku. Pemuda pirang itu menyeringai.

"Kau tahu, Teme? Kau bisa menjadi vampire yang penurut kalau kau mau." Balasnya lagi sambil menarik tubuhku dari atas plafon. Aku terjatuh ke tanah dengan suara _**-BRUK-**_ yang keras, beberapa debu berhamburan disekitar badanku. Dan lagi-lagi batang rokok ku terjatuh di lantai—sial! Apa dia tidak tahu kalau sekarang harga barang melonjak tajam, begitu juga harga rokok?

Pemuda pirang itu mendekat dengan seringai yang mengerikan, "Sebelum aku membunuhmu, akan kuperkenalkan diriku dahulu..." Ucapnya dengan gaya hormat para pangeran Inggris. "Namaku—Uzumaki Naruto, aku harap kau akan mengingatku di alam sana." Lanjutnya sambil mengeluarkan belati perak.

Mataku terbelalak ngeri ketika dia mulai mengangkat tinggi-tinggi benda tajam itu, "Selamat tinggal..." Bisiknya pelan, "...Teme." Kemudian dengan gerakan cepat, dia menghunuskan benda tajam tadi ke jantungku.

**-JLEB!-**

"GWAAAAAAAA...!" Aku meraung kesakitan. Tubuhku mengejang keras kemudian ambruk di lantai. Darah segar langsung menyembur dengan deras di tanah. Pemuda pirang itu tertawa senang, dia menikmati pertunjukkan tubuhku yang bergetar sekarat di lantai Gereja.

"Menyedihkan—" Ucapnya sarkastik, "Kau mati tanpa memberitahu namamu." Lanjutnya yang mendorong tubuh matiku dengan ujung sepatu hitamnya.

Pemuda itu—Naruto—Dia berjalan dengan angkuh menuju altar kemudian berdoa lagi. "—Amien." Katanya, mengakhiri doa sambil menggerakkan tangannya membuat tanda _cross_ di depan dadanya.

.

.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Dobe..." Suaraku membuatnya berbalik kaget. "Namaku—Uchiha Sasuke." Ucapku santai.

"A—APA?!" Serunya kaget, "Ba—Bagaimana bisa kau—"

Aku tersenyum tipis sambil berusaha berdiri dari lantai, kemudian melepaskan tali yang melilit dan belati yang menancap ditubuhku, "Kau tahu? Ditikam seperti itu rasanya sakit sekali—sungguh." Ucapku pura-pura menampilkan mimik kesakitan. Pemuda pirang itu menggeram gusar.

"DIAM KAU, TEME!" Teriaknya murka sambil mengacungkan kembali mulut pistolnya ke arahku. Aku mendesah lelah, dengan gerakan cepat aku sudah berada dibelakangnya.

"Kau itu berisik ya, Dobe." Bisikku tepat ditelinganya. Sedetik kemudian aku sudah menghajar bagian belakang punggungnya, membuat tubuhnya terpental ke depan dan menghantam pintu gereja dengan suara _**-BRAK!-**_ yang keras. Dia jatuh dilantai kemudian terbatuk darah. Ia masih menggeram kesal.

Aku menguap malas, sudah tidak berniat untuk bermain-main lagi, "Aku akan pulang, entah kenapa rasa laparku sudah hilang melihat kebodohanmu." Ucapku dengan santai yang berlenggang menuju pintu depan, tetapi Naruto langsung berdiri didepan jalanku, membuatku lagi-lagi berdecak kesal.

"Mau apalagi?" Tanyaku malas. Dia menunduk... tetapi sedetik kemudian sebuah seringai terlihat, dia kembali menarik sesuatu dari sakunya dan melemparkan ke arahku.

Aku mundur ketika rasa panas menerpa pakaianku, mataku terbelalak ngeri, "I—Ini—"

Cowok pirang itu berdiri dan memperlihatkan sebuah botol yang berisi air suci, aku menggeram gusar, terlebih lagi karena 'air' yang dilemparnya itu, pakaian mewahku menjadi terbakar.

"KAU!" Aku meraung dan menggertakkan gigiku, memperlihatkan sepasang taring yang siap menghisap darah pemuda itu hingga habis. Dan mata onyx ku kini berubah menjadi semerah darah—aku benar-benar murka.

Dia meneteskan air tadi di kedua pistol dan seluruh peluru miliknya, kemudian menjatuhkan botol yang kosong itu ke lantai.

**-PRANG-**

**.**

Naruto menyeringai kemudian meludah, "Kalau begitu, aku tidak akan bermain-main lagi, Teme."

Pemuda pirang itu menerjang ke arahku dengan seluruh pistol dan pelurunya yang sudah dilumuri air suci... Sial! Aku tidak boleh ceroboh kali ini.

**-DOR-DOR-DOR-** Tembakan beruntun darinya, hampir membuatku kalang kabut melarikan diri—menghindar.

Aku mencoba menangkap lampu besar diatas plafon untuk berayun kesamping. Tetapi Naruto lebih cepat satu detik, dia dengan keras menendang perutku, membuatku terjerembab ke lantai.

Aku terbatuk sambil tetap berusaha berdiri, Naruto berjalan angkuh dengan menenteng kedua pistol antik ditangannya, "Jadi—Bagaimana kalau kau menyerah sekarang?" Ucapnya dengan suara parau karena letih berkelahi, tetapi seringai diwajahnya masih terlihat jelas.

Aku mendengus kecil, "Huh, tidak akan pernah." Jawabku santai yang sudah berdiri menantangnya.

Mata biru Naruto berkilat tajam, kemudian di detik berikutnya suara tembakan membuat telingaku berdenging.

Naruto—Dia menembakku tepat di perut, membuat darah segar langsung merembes di kemeja putihku. Aku mundur perlahan sambil memegangi perutku yang berlubang. Pemuda pirang itu hanya berdecak kesal ketika melihatku kesakitan, "Cukup menyerah apa susahnya, sih?"

Aku menggeram marah, mataku kembali memerah dan taringku kembali muncul. Aku bersiap untuk menerjangnya lagi.

**-DOR!-** Tembakan lain menghentikan perubahanku menjadi '_vampire_'. Kini pemuda pirang itu menembakku di paha, membuatku langsung terjatuh dilantai. Rasa nyeri mulai menjalar. _Sial! Kalau bukan karena 'air' mengerikan itu, aku sudah membunuhnya sekarang juga_.

Naruto menimbang-nimbang senjatanya di bahu, mata malasnya melirik Sasuke, "Huhh—Apa yang harus kulakukan padamu, ya? Kau keras kepala, Teme."

Aku beringsut mundur ketika Naruto berjalan ke arahku—membuat jarak sejauh mungkin adalah pikiran yang cerdas, dan bila ada kesempatan aku akan kabur... _Bullshit_ dengan harga diri Uchiha—Yang terpenting sekarang adalah bagaimana aku bisa melarikan diri tanpa ditembak dengan peluru bodohnya itu.

"Mencoba kabur, hum?" Kata Naruto santai, bibirnya terangkat, menampilkan sebuah seringai yang bagiku sangat menjijikan untuk dilihat. Dan—Bagaimana dia bisa tahu kalau aku berencana untuk kabur? Dia ESP? Semacam orang yang punya indera keenam untuk membaca pikiran orang lain? _Fuck that shit_!

Aku menatapnya dengan _death glare_ paling mematikan—percuma! Si bodoh itu tidak akan tahu betapa dinginnya pandanganku. Sial!

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanyaku, berusaha menyembunyikan nada parau dari suaraku. Naruto bergumam pelan.

"Mungkin—Sedikit bermain dengan vampire sepertimu, Teme." Nada suaranya berubah, dari aneh menjadi semakin aneh. Jujur—melihatnya menjilat bibir dengan pandangan nafsu begitu membuatku merasakan firasat buruk.

Naruto mencengkram luka di pahaku, membuatku meringis kesakitan. Pemuda pirang itu mendekat perlahan, "Aku akan membuatmu memohon ampun padaku, Teme."

Aku mendengus dengan menampilkan senyum meremehkan, "Yang benar saja—Aku tidak akan memohon." Sahutku ketus. Naruto memutar bola matanya dengan malas kemudian mencengkram pahaku yang terluka—membuat darahku kembali mengucur dengan deras.

"Hgghh!—Ugghh—" Aku meringis berusaha menyingkirkan cengkramannya dari kakiku. Apa dia tidak tahu? Kekurangan darah bisa membuat vampire mati lemas? Sial!

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke sisi leherku, berusaha mencium aroma _mint_ yang menguar dari tubuhku, "Kau—harum, Teme..." Ucapnya pelan. Aku tidak peduli dengan pujiannya, yang kubutuhkan sekarang adalah kabur dan mencari mangsa! Tetapi tindakan Naruto selanjutnya sanggup menyulut kemarahanku. Dia menjamah kemejaku dan membuka kancingku satu persatu, menampilkan kulit putihku yang bernoda merah karena bercak darah.

Aku meringis ketika jarinya menyentuh luka di perutku, "Aghh! Stop—Kalau ingin membunuhku, lakukan dengan cepat, Bodoh!" Seruku kesal.

Naruto menyeringai, "Sayangnya, aku suka menyiksamu terlebih dahulu, Teme." Ia memulai aksinya dengan menorehkan belati peraknya ke tubuhku, membuat garis darah disepanjang dadaku. Aku berusaha menahan rasa sakitnya.

Naruto menjilat bibirnya ketika melihatku tersiksa, dia mulai menindihi atas tubuhku, kemudian menjilat rembesan darah di dadaku. Sapuan lidahnya—entah kenapa membuatku mengerang... Aku tidak tahu, apakah eranganku itu termasuk erangan kesakitan atau erangan nikmat. Sungguh, aku sendiri tidak bisa membedakan suaraku.

"Wah—Wah—sepertinya ada yang menikmati permainanku, ya?" Ucap Naruto sambil menyisir rambut hitamku. Aku membalasnya dengan tatapan mengancam dan itu semakin membuatnya tertawa liar.

"Aku tidak menikmati permainanmu, Dobe!" Ucapku sinis sambil berusaha berontak dari tindihannya. Sayanganya—tenagaku terlalu lemah untuk berontak, aku kekurangan banyak darah. Aku harus cepat-cepat mensuplai diriku dengan cairan merah berbau amis itu.

"Bagus kalau begitu—Karena sekarang permainan yang menarik akan segera dimulai." Desisnya ngeri sambil mengeluarkan belati perak dan talinya lagi. Pemuda pirang itu mengikat kedua tanganku dengan erat, kemudian dia mendesis lagi, "Teme, ayo kita bermain disini—sekarang juga."

Mata onyx ku melotot ngeri ketika dia menorehkan sekali lagi pisau peraknya ke lenganku. Aku mengerang nyeri dan sakit, "Hgghhh!—"

Naruto menyunggingkan senyum misterius kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Mempertemukan bibirnya yang hangat ke mulutku yang dingin layaknya mayat. Ia memaksaku membuka mulutku dengan lidahnya—aku pasrah. Aku merasakan lidahnya yang hangat menyapu seluruh mulut keringku. Rasanya lengket dan—nyaman. Aku bisa mendengar dia mengecupku dengan kecupan panjang kemudian melepaskan pagutannya untuk mengambil oksigen—untungnya aku vampire, jadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot untuk bernapas seperti dia.

"Kau manis—Teme. Mulutmu, tubuhmu, dan—" Naruto tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, mata birunya menatap celana bagian bawahku, dan aku mengerti apa yang dia pikirkan... Oh tidak—aku tidak akan mau diperkosa oleh anak manusia macam dia.

Sekali lagi tubuhku berontak dari tindihannya—percuma! Aku lemah sekarang. Dan kini, aku malah berdoa dalam hati agar cowok bodoh ini tidak memperkosaku. Sial! Kenapa tidak langsung membunuhku saja? Misalnya dengan—menyalibku mungkin? Atau menusukku di jantung? Setidaknya mati dengan cara seperti itu lebih terhormat ketimbang harus diperkosa oleh bocah ini.

Naruto yang melihatku menggeliat berontak dibawah tindihannya, membuat libidonya naik. Dengan cepat dia mengecup bibirku, menjilatnya dan berusaha memasukkan lidah basahnya ke dalam mulutku... Oh Tuhan—Jangan ciuman lagi. Aku muak harus merasakan setiap sentuhannya di lidah, gigi dan gusiku. Kenapa manusia begitu menjijikan seperti ini?

"Nghhh! Stop—You Jerk—Hnnnhh—" Aku berusaha protes tetapi lidahnya dengan lihai menutup suaraku dengan lenguhan nafsunya. Naruto tidak peduli dengan pemberontakkanku, Ia dengan tangkas memasukkan jari hangatnya ke benda dibalik celanaku. Mataku terbelalak kaget ketika tangan besarnya mencengkram benda dingin milikku yang masih lemas. "Agghhh—Hghhh—Stop!"

Sekali lagi—pemuda pirang itu tidak mempedulikan protesanku, dia malah melancarkan aksinya mencium leherku dan meninggalkan _kissmark_ di bagian dada. Aku mengerang, "Nghhh—Ahhnn—Do—be—Ahhhh."

Naruto menjamah batang kemaluanku yang mulai berdiri tegak, pemuda itu mengocoknya pelan dan dengan irama konstan. Aku melirik kejantananku yang berdenyut-denyut senang karena sentuhan hangatnya. Aku mengigit bibirku—mencoba meredam desahanku. "Hnnhhh—Ahhhk—"

Naruto mengecup keningku, menyisir rambut hitamku dengan tangan satunya. Dia memperlakukanku sangat lembut dibandingkan saat dia berkelahi denganku beberapa menit yang lalu. Kini, pemuda pirang itu mulai melepaskan celana panjangku dan mengeluarkan kejantananku dari celana dalamku yang mulai basah. Membuat benda itu berdiri tegak dihadapannya.

Naruto menyentuh ujung kejantananku dengan jarinya, membuatku terhentak ke belakang karena sensasi nikmat. Mulutku terbuka berusaha mengambil oksigen—karena entah kenapa rasanya paru-paruku akan meledak kalau aku tidak berusaha bernapas. Menggelikan—benar?

"Kau—suka—Sasuke?" Ia memanggilku dengan nada manja dan menggoda. Keningnya mendekat ke dahiku dan deru napas hangatnya menyentuh wajahku. Rasanya—Nyaman.

Aku menggeleng pelan, Ia tersenyum, "Pembohong—" Ucapnya lagi yang mulai mencium bibirku lembut. Aku mulai menikmati sapuan lidahnya dan membiarkan diriku telentang di lantai. Wajahku memerah, entah karena panasnya hawa di dalam gereja ini atau memang darahku sedang menggelegak karena nafsu, Aku sendiri tidak tahu.

"Naruto—" Panggilku dengan nada menggoda, aku bingung kenapa aku bisa mengeluarkan suara mendesah seksi begitu dihadapan cowok bodoh ini. Apakah aku sudah masuk ke dalam 'permainan' liarnya? Ah—sial!

Pemuda pirang itu mengelus dadaku dan menarik-narik _nipple_ ku sebelum dia melepaskan baju dan celana miliknya. Mataku terfokus pada miliknya yang sudah berdiri tegak dihadapanku. Lebih berdenyut dan—terasa hidup.

Naruto meraih daguku kemudian menciumku penuh nafsu. Ia berbisik pelan, "Kau—menginginkanku?" Tanyanya penuh misterius. Aku tidak menjawab, hanya suara desahan saja yang keluar ketika dia meremas-remas milikku... Aku mulai mabuk dengan sentuhannya. Dia menjilat telingaku, mencium pipi dan menghisap leherku, membuatku serasa melayang beberapa menit. Aku bahkan lupa dengan luka yang ada diperut maupun pahaku. Pikiranku kosong sekarang.

Naruto mendengus pelan di telingaku, aroma jeruk menguar dari lehernya. Apakah parfumnya selalu memabukkan seperti ini? Aroma jeruk yang membuatku hampir hilang kesadaran? Ahhh—ternyata aroma tubuhnya memang memikat.

Aku menyentuhkan pipiku ke pipinya, membuat gesekan pelan layaknya kucing. Hangat... Kulitnya hangat—aku suka.

Naruto membalasku dengan mencium kening dan pipiku, dia kembali menyentuh batang kemaluanku dan mengocoknya pelan, aku mendesah, "Nghhh—Hnnn—" Eranganku membuat libidonya makin naik. Dengan sigap dia mendekatkan kejantanannya ke mulutku, membuatku harus mencium aroma miliknya yang memabukkan. Secara perlahan, dia membuka mulutku dengan ujung miliknya yang mengeluarkan pre-cum. Kemudian memaksaku mengulumnya dalam-dalam.

Pemuda pirang itu berusaha menahan getaran tubuhnya, ketika lidah dinginku menyapu batang kemaluannya. Pinggulnya menyodok perlahan ke kerongkonganku, membuatku tersedak cairan pre-cumnya. Kedua tanganku yang terikat ke depan berusaha menahan genjotan pinggulnya. "Hgghh—Naru—Ghhh!"

Naruto menjambak rambutku kemudian menyodokku lebih keras, dia melenguh nikmat, "Ahhh—Hhhh—Sasuke—Hgghhh!" Ia menikmati ketika aku tersedak kejantanannya yang besar. Mulutku dapat merasakan, batang kemaluannya berdenyut-denyut meminta lebih. Dengan cepat Naruto mengeluarkan penisnya dengan suara _**-Plop**_- keras dari mulutku—berusaha menahan cairan yang keluar.

Dia mengelus daguku kemudian mencium bibirku lagi, jemarinya menari-nari di bagian _nipple_ ku dan kejantananku. "Kau—Manis." Dia bergumam pelan ditelingaku, "Kau—vampire tercantik yang kutemui." lenguhan dan pujiannya membuat wajahku semakin bersemu. Mungkin terasa aneh vampire yang berumur lebih dari 100 tahun harus bersemu merah karena perkataan seorang pemuda yang—entahlah, berumur 25 tahun mungkin... menggelikan—benar?

Aku hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan diam, Naruto tersenyum menatap bola mataku yang hitam. Aku dapat mendengarnya berbisik 'Cantik seperti boneka' atau 'Manis layaknya kucing.'—aku tidak protes ketika dia memujiku dengan rayuan anak muda seperti itu. Aku—senang.

Tanganku berusaha menggapai kejantananya, kemudian mencengkramnya kuat lalu menggigitnya lembut dengan gigi taringku. Dia lagi-lagi melenguh nikmat disela ringisan nyerinya. Naruto menyukai ketika batang kejantanannya ku gigit pelan atau kucubit. Ia mendengus penuh nafsu.

Aku mengeluarkan penisnya dari mulutku, kemudian menatapnya dengan mulut terbuka yang penuh air liur dan pre-cumnya, aku mulai bicara, "Naruto—Enak?" Tanyaku lagi. Dia mengangguk pelan lalu mencium bibirku lagi, menjilat lidahku, dan menghisap bibirku. Suara '_Sluurp_' nikmat terdengar ketika aku membalas dengan menghisap mulutnya juga. Saliva kami saling bertautan, membentuk benang tipis yang menjalar dari bibirku ke lidahnya.

Aku masih menikmati permainan lidah Naruto ketika tanpa sengaja pemuda itu menyentuh pantat kenyalku kemudian meremasnya dengan gemas. Aku sedikit tersentak kaget tetapi langsung terdiam ketika dia kembali mengocok penisku dengan tangannya yang lain. Aku mengerang layaknya gadis perawan dibawah tindihannya, membuat Naruto semakin gencar mencumbu bibirku.

Jari Naruto kembali bermain di pantatku, mencoba mencari lubang analku dibawah sana. Aku hanya bisa mengerang ketika satu jarinya masuk ke lubang virginku. Bibir pemuda pirang itu menghentikan eranganku dengan cumbuannya. Dia mahir dalam mengendalikan gairah lawan 'main' nya. Dalam satu menit, bagian bawahku sudah berdenyut-denyut meminta barang yang lebih besar dari kedua jarinya. Naruto mengerti, dengan handal dia menjilat lubang analku dengan sapuan nikmat. Memasukkan lidahnya ke dinding lubang virgin-ku.

Aku mengerang, "Ahhh—Naruto—Unghhh—" Berusaha menahan getaran enak yang diberikan oleh lidahnya dibawah sana. Cowok itu menjilat mulai dari paha, perut, dada kemudian berakhir dibibirku. Dia terus mencumbuku hingga aku merasakan pemuda itu sudah memposisikan batang kemaluannya di lubang analku. Aku bergerak berontak, walaupun aku menerima sentuhannya bukan berarti aku mau '_Dimasuki_' olehnya—benar?

Naruto mengecup hidungku lembut, "Hum? Ada apa, Sasuke?"

"Dengar—" Aku berusaha bangkit, tapi tubuhnya menindihiku, membuatku tidak bisa bergerak, "—Aku senang kau bersikap manis padaku, tapi aku tidak pernah 'melakukan' hal ini, Oke?" Jelasku lagi, tetapi Naruto tidak memperhatikan. Dia sibuk menciumi wajahku. Mataku, hidungku, bibirku, daguku, semuanya—seakan-akan dia kecanduan dengan diriku.

"Hentikan—Naruto—" Erangku lagi—benar-benar risih ketika dia terus menciumiku disaat aku tidak ingin disentuh.

"Sasuke—" Panggilnya, "Jangan membuatku harus memaksamu." Senyumnya terlihat lembut, tetapi dibalik bibirnya itu, aku tahu dia sedang memandangku dengan tatapan dinginnya. Dia bukan meminta melainkan memerintah—dan aku tidak suka itu.

"Cukup!" Seruku kasar—aku mendorong tubuhnya tetapi ototnya menahan tubuhku untuk bergerak. Pemuda itu tidak memandangku dengan pandangan lembut lagi, matanya memandangku dengan dingin.

Naruto mengambil belatinya kemudian menjilat benda perak itu dengan seringai licik, "Kau tahu, Sasuke?—Aku disini untuk membunuhmu, ingat?—Jadi jangan 'sok menjadi pangeran' disini."

Aku menggigit bibirku—dia benar, aku hanya seorang tahanan, kenapa aku bisa terlena dengan sentuhannya? Ini—memalukan!

"Fine—" Aku menatapnya tajam, "—kalau begitu aku akan terus berontak layaknya tahanan." Aku mulai menendang perutnya, membuat pemuda itu terhuyung ke belakang. Dengan langkah cepat aku mulai merangkak kabur.

**-JLEB!-**

"GWAAAAAAA!" Aku berteriak kesakitan ketika Naruto menikam betisku dengan belati. Membuat kakiku tidak bisa bergerak. Darah merembes dengan cepat ke lantai. Naruto menyeringai.

"Jangan—membuatku—marah—Sasuke." Ucapnya penuh penekanan, kemudian merangkak menuju ke arahku, memaksaku untuk menahan berat tubuhnya yang menindihiku. Ia memulai aksinya dengan memasukkan batang kejantanannya ke lubang analku. Aku berteriak kaget.

"Hentikan!" Seruku tidak terima. Tetapi percuma—Naruto sudah mendorong masuk penisnya ke lubangku. Membuatku harus mencakar lantai kayu karena rasa sakit yang teramat perih. "AGHHHHH! Stop—Aghh!"

Naruto tidak peduli, dengan mantap dia mulai menggenjot lubangku. Aku merasakan nyeri di kaki dan dibagian bawahku. Aku merasa—tubuhku dibelah menjadi dua. Perih dan Sakit!

Naruto melebarkan kakiku, dan membiarkan kakiku yang satunya lagi tertancap belati. Menjaga agar aku tidak melarikan diri lagi. Dia mulai melenguh nikmat ketika batang kejantanannya mendorong masuk mencari prostat milikku.

Rasa nyeri belati membuatku berteriak sakit, "Aghhhh! Stop!—Agghhh!" Daging kakiku teriris makin dalam, ketika Naruto mulai bergerak. Dia menyodokku tanpa mempedulikan daging di betisku yang keluar dan tulang putih yang terlihat disana. Teriakanku membuatnya semakin menikmati 'gulat panas' ini.

Aku membuka mulutku berusaha bernapas, sodokannya membuat aku menikmati rasa sakit di kakiku dan nyeri dilubang analku. Nikmat! Rasa sakit yang nikmat!

Aku mulai mendesah, "Ahhh—Ahhhk—Hnnggg—" Tubuhku mulai memanas karena nafsu. Aku tidak peduli lagi pada luka ditubuhku dan membiarkan penis Naruto menjamah lubangku lebih dalam. Naruto menyeringai kemudian mencabut belati yang tertanam di kakiku, aku mengerang perih tetapi selanjutnya tertelan oleh desahan nikmat karena sodokan Naruto.

Pemuda itu tersenyum, "Sepertinya—kau lebih penurut sekarang." Ucapnya lembut yang mengangkat kakiku kemudian mengecup robekan daging di betisku. Aku dapat melihat darahku mengenai bibirnya. Ia tidak peduli, pinggulnya sibuk mendorong batang kemaluannya masuk lebih dalam ke lubang analku.

Aku mengerang lebih nikmat ketika penisnya mengenai prostatku, kejantananku berdiri tegak dengan pre-cum yang terus mengucur melawati batang kemaluanku. Naruto meremas dua buah kantong di bawah penisku, membuatku menggelinjang nikmat.

"Kau—cantik." Pujinya lagi sambil mencium bibirku. Ia terus menyodok dan mendorong batang kemaluannya ke lubangku. Membuat suara becek yang menggema di dalam gereja.

"Ahhhh—Sasuke—Hhhh—" Naruto melenguh tepat ditelingaku sambil tetap menyodok lubangku. Aku mencengkram bahunya, menahan getaran nikmat yang terus menjalar dari paha ke penisku.

Naruto menyeringai ketika menatap wajahku yang terlihat erotis dengan mulut terbuka dan lidah menjulur. "Aku ingin—Hhh—melihatmu lebih dari sekedar erotis—Sasuke." Ucapnya misterius.

Sebelum aku menyadari perkataannya, dia sudah menusuk perutku dengan belatinya, aku berteriak keras—kesakitan, "ARGHHHHHH!—"

Mulutku terbatuk darah, tetapi dia tidak menghentikan sodokannya di lubangku. Dia menikmati aku menderita dan tersiksa. Naruto tersenyum aneh, "Sekarang—kau terlihat—lebih erotis—Sasuke." Ucapnya lagi.

Pandanganku hampir mengabur, aku yakin sebentar lagi aku kan mati. Tubuhku melemah ketika dia terus menggenjot lubangku tanpa henti. Dia terus melenguh dan mengerang nikmat sambil terus memanggil namaku. Aku membuka mulut berusaha bernapas.

Naruto menyentuh wajahku yang makin pucat, aku hampir sekarat. Ia menyeringai gembira, "Lakukan—dengan lebih—erotis lagi." Bisiknya pelan ditelingaku.

Tangannya menyentuh luka diperutku kemudian menggenggam belati yang menancap disana, "Ayo—bermain—hingga kita sekarat." Ucapnya lagi sambil menjilat bibirnya yang kering. Detik selanjutnya, dia mulai merobek perutku secara horizontal, membuat darah segar langsung menyembur keluar dan muncrat diwajah _tan_ nya.

Aku mengejang sekarat, mulutku terbuka kesakitan, mataku terbelalak dan terbalik hampir memutih. Aku tidak sanggup berteriak—terlalu sakit! Tetapi Naruto tidak peduli, dia menganggap wajahku semakin'cantik' ketika hampir mati. Dia menciumku.

"Kau—makin manis." Katanya sambil mengangkat kedua kakiku dan menyodokku lagi. Tangannya meremas perutku yang robek dan memasukkannya ke dalam sana. Mencari organ dalamku yang masih berdenyut.

Aku melihat perutku terbuka lebar dengan beberapa usus yang menjuntai ditariknya. Kalau aku manusia—aku pasti sudah mati sekarang. Tetapi karena aku vampire, seidaknya aku masih bertahan dengan rasa sakit di robek dan dimutilasi.

Aku mengerang dan bernapas pendek-pendek ketika Naruto masih menyodokku. Aku melihat penisnya menyodok organ dalamku yang berdenyut dan berwarna merah. Ia menggenggam penisnya dari dalam tubuhku, membuatku terhentak kaget ketika dengan kasar dia mencengkram organ dalamku. Membuatnya mengocok penisnya sendiri dari dalam tubuhku.

"Hgghh—Hhh—Ghhhoghh—" Aku sudah hampir mati. Mataku terbalik, dan mulutku terbuka. Air liur dan cairan airmata keluar tanpa henti.

Naruto mendengus senang, kemudian _**-KRAAK!-**_

"AARGGHHHH!' Aku meraung kesakitan ketika dia mematahkan lengan tanganku. Membuat tulang putih mencuat dari sana. Darah mengucur lagi dengan otot-otot daging yang sobek.

"Jangan mati dulu—Hhh—Aku belum—bersenang-senang." Katanya sambil mengambil belati dan mengiris daging dan tulang di lenganku. Aku dapat mendengar suara gesekan tulang dan benda tajam dari arah kiriku, dan yang kulihat selanjutnya adalah potongan lenganku yang dilemparnya ke arah lain. Dia sudah memutilasi tanganku.

Aku tidak sanggup lagi, pandanganku menggelap, napasku putus-putus dan tubuhku mengejang sekarat. Sebentar lagi aku akan mati, dan Naruto mengetahui hal itu. Dengan cepat dia makin menyodok lubang analku, membuat penisnya berdenyut-denyut minta dikeluarkan. Dia mendesah nikmat, "Ahhh—Sasuke—Hgghhh—Ahhhhk—"

Tubuhku bergetar ketika disodoknya, aku tidak peduli lagi, aku hanya ingin mati dengan tenang. Tetapi sepertinya itu mustahil—Naruto mulai mengocok penisku yang juga hampir memuntahkan cairan putihnya. Aku mencengkram bahunya dengan tangan kananku yang tersisa. Di dalam perutku yang terbuka, aku dapat melihat seluruh organ dalamku menggelegak ketika batang kemaluan Naruto menyodok bagian perutku.

"Ahhhgghh—Aku keluar—Hgghhh!" Naruto menghentakkan beberapa kali pinggulnya ke lubang analku kemudian aku melihat spermanya merembes masuk ke saluran diperutku. Aku mengejang—Antara sekarat dan ingin keluar.

Kemudian...

_**-CRASH!-**_ Naruto menebas penisku yang hampir memuntahkan sperma dengan belati miliknya.

"AARGHHHH!—" Aku berteriak dengan sisa suara yang ada. Dia menyeringai senang, ketika potongan batang kejantananku jatuh ke lantai, meninggalkan semburan darah dan cairan putih kental yang mengucur dilantai dari sisa kejantananku. Tubuhku menggelepar sekarat di pelukan pemuda itu.

Naruto berbisik pelan, "Tidurlah—Sasuke-chan." Ucapnya lembut. Aku masih mengejang pada detik terakhir, kemudian selanjutnya tubuhku terdiam kaku. Mataku sudah terbalik—menampilkan bola mata berwarna putih dengan mulut yang terbuka karena sekarat.

.

.

Hembusan angin menyapu tubuhku yang lambat laun berubah menjadi abu. Mulai dari kaki, perut kemudian kepala. Pemuda pirang itu melepaskan tubuhku yang kini terbang menjadi kumpulan debu hitam. Sosok matiku sudah menghilang dari pelukannya, tergantikan dengan abu debu disana—meninggalkannya sendirian terduduk di tembok gereja.

Naruto mengambil puntung rokok yang terjatuh dilantai, membakar ujungnya, kemudian menghisapnya dengan nikmat, matanya memandang sisa debu dari jasadku. Pemuda itu tersenyum, "Sayang sekali—padahal kau termasuk vampire yang menarik, Sasuke." Bisiknya pelan.

Dia bangkit dari duduknya lalu mulai berpakaian, tangannya yang penuh darah mengambil belati yang tertancap dilantai, membersihkannya sebentar kemudian memasukkannya ke kantong jacketnya.

Naruto mulai membuka pintu depan gereja dan bergerak keluar. Langkah pelannya terdengar ketika tapak kakinya menjauh dari gereja. Dia mengambil jacket hitam, memasukkan tangannya ke kantong dan menutup lehernya dengan kerah jacket, dia merinding sebentar ketika udara malam menerpa wajahnya. "Well—sepertinya aku harus mencari vampire lain." Berbarengan dengan perkatannya, hembusan angin menerpa wajahnya sekali lagi, membuatnya harus cepat-cepat menjauh dari gereja—dia tidak ingin terkena flu atau semacamnya.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Uchiha's Mansion_**

Udara malam membuat suasana di Mansion Uchiha makin terlihat menyeramkan. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang yang diikat ke belakang sibuk menghisap rokoknya sambil menatap bulan yang tergantung separuh di langit. Tubuhnya duduk dengan nyaman disofa dengan perapian yang hangat didepannya. Matanya tidak lepas dari jendela yang berada disamping ruangan, menampilkan langit yang gelap gulita. Tiba-tiba hembusan debu menerpa wajah cowok itu dari arah jendela ruang tamu. Dia berdecak kesal.

"Sasuke—bisakah kau datang dengan gaya biasa saja? Melalui pintu dan bukan jendela?" Katanya kaku sambil melirik kumpulan debu hitam yang berputar-putar kemudian lambat laun berubah menjadi sosok pemuda tampan berambut raven—Aku—hanya mendengus kesal.

"Hn—" Jawabku tidak peduli. Aku mengambil rokok dari bibirnya kemudian menghisapnya pelan. Mataku dapat melirik tatapannya yang bingung melihatku kusut begini.

"Darimana saja kau?" Tanyanya bingung.

Aku mendesah, "Bukan urusanmu, Itachi." Jawabku enteng—aku tidak sudi kalau aku mengatakan bahwa aku baru saja **'diperkosa dan dibunuh' **oleh _Hunter_... Hei! Aku sudah bilang bukan? Aku bukan vampire amatiran—**aku tidak dapat mati**, tetapi bukan berarti tikaman senjata pemuda pirang itu tidak sakit. Ia merobek tubuhku, bermain dengan organ dalamku dan—itu benar-benar menyakitkan. Sungguh!... Aku terpaksa berpura-pura mati dengan menjadi debu agar aku bisa kabur. Kalau tidak begitu, _Ia_ akan terus menyiksaku—_Hell no_!

Itachi hanya mendesah, "Ganti bajumu—kau terlihat menyedihkan."

Aku mendengus kasar, "Terima kasih atas pujiannya." Ucapku sarkastik yang berjalan melewatinya.

Sebelum aku beranjak dari pintu, Itachi sudah berbalik dan memandangku dengan tatapan mengernyit bingung, "Kau—memakai parfum?" Tanyanya lagi.

Aku mengendus bau badanku—aroma jeruk.

Apakah parfumnya masih menempel ditubuhku? Ughhh—mengingat aroma jeruk saja sudah membuatku membayangkan dirinya yang memperkosaku beberapa menit yang lalu. Bukannya tidak suka—hanya saja, melakukan sex dengan orang sadist dan masochist membuat tubuhku hancur lebur.

"Iya—Ini parfumku." Jawabku pura-pura. Aku tidak bisa bilang kalau ini adalah aroma dari parfum cowok pirang itu.

Itachi terlihat tidak suka, "Cepat mandi—baumu terlalu menyengat."

Aku mengangguk malas, "Hn—" Kemudian aku segera pergi dan masuk ke kamarku. Menutupnya dengan suara _**-Blam-**_ kecil. Itachi mendesah.

"Anak itu kenapa sih? Cara jalannya aneh."

.

.

.

.

Naruto melirik jam tangannya—Pukul 03.00 pagi. Langit masih gelap tetapi beberapa jam lagi mentari pagi akan mulai bersinar, sebelum itu, sebaiknya dia segera kembali ke rumah. Dengan langkah cepat, dia melewati beberapa blok yang masuk ke dalam perkarangan _graveyard_.

Di belakang _graveyard_ tua dan kuno itu, berdiri sebuah rumah kecil yang terlihat nyaman dan tentram. Naruto mengetuk pintu kayu dengan ketukan halus. Pintu itu berderak terbuka, menampilkan seorang anak laki-laki berumur 10 tahun yang memiliki ekor dan telinga layaknya serigala. Dia tersenyum ramah.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Tanyanya lagi. Naruto mengangguk kemudian melemparkan jas hitamnya. Anak itu segera menangkap pakaian Naruto kemudian menyampirkannya digantungan baju.

Naruto melirik bocah tadi, "Kau masih belum pulih—Kyuubi-chan?" Tanyanya lagi.

Bocah tadi melotot kesal kearahnya, "Jangan memanggilku seenaknya begitu. Aku ini '**kakak**' mu—mengerti?" Ucapnya kesal. Naruto hanya menghela napas pasrah. Ini sudah dua tahun sejak kakaknya berubah menjadi manusia serigala—hanya saja dia tidak tahu kalau saat berubah menjadi manusia serigala, orang akan kembali disaat berumur 10 tahun. Dalam hal ini—kakaknya sebenarnya sudah berumur 30 tahun lebih tetapi karena dia termasuk manusia serigala, maka kakaknya kembali ke umur 10 tahun dan tetap menjadi anak-anak sampai sekarang. Rumit? Yup! Sangat!—Bagi Naruto, kehidupannya benar-benar rumit. Terlebih lagi untuk mengembalikan Kyuubi ke keadaan normal dia harus berburu vampire legendaris dan mengambil darahnya untuk diserahkan pada kakaknya itu—konon katanya, darah murni seorang vampire akan mengobati seorang manusia serigala. Tetapi vampire yang memiliki darah murni benar-benar langka saat ini.

"Kau _hunting_ sampai pagi lagi?" Tanya Kyuubi sambil menyerahkan semangkuk sup hangat dengan irisan wortel dan jagung. Naruto menerimanya tanpa protes.

"Aku mencari penawar untukmu—" Ucap Naruto sambil menyeruput sup panas itu. Kyuubi hanya duduk sambil memainkan rambut merahnya. Jemari kecilnya menarik-narik telinga serigala miliknya.

Naruto meliriknya sedikit kemudian beranjak menuju kakaknya itu, pemuda pirang itu berjongkok diadapan Kyuubi kemudian mengelus pipi _chubby_ bocah serigala itu. "Tenang saja—kita akan mendapatkan penawarnya segera." Kata Naruto lagi. Kyuubi mengangguk lemah, membuat telinganya ikut bergoyang.

Tangan Naruto menyentuh belakang leher Kyuubi kemudian menariknya mendekat ke arah wajahnya. Kyuubi memejamkan matanya ketika bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Naruto.

Pemuda itu mencium lembut bibir Kyuubi kemudian membuka mulut Kyuubi dengan lidahnya. Bocah berambut merah itu mengalungkan lengannya di sekitar leher Naruto, menikmati cumbuan yang diberikan adiknya itu.

Naruto tanpa sadar menyentuh belatinya—hasratnya bergejolak, ingin menorehkan luka di tubuh kakaknya itu. Dia memiliki kelainan _sadisme_ dalam dirinya. Naruto akan merasa bergairah ketika melihat pasangannya menderita, berdarah, bahkan mati saat melakukan sex dengannya.

"Na—Naruto?" Suara Kyuubi terdengar gugup ketika Naruto mengacungkan belati kearahnya, membuat pemuda pirang itu langsung tersadar dan cepat-cepat menyarungkan pisaunya kembali. Dia menyentuh keningnya yang berdenyut, kemudian menjauh dari kakaknya itu.

"Maaf—Aku—" Naruto tidak dapat meneruskan perkataanya. Pikirannya pusing dengan kelainan yang dideritanya. Kyuubi tersenyum ramah.

"Tidurlah—hari ini kau tidak perlu _hunting_ lagi. Aku yang akan menggantikanmu, oke?" Kata Kyuubi lagi. Naruto hanya mengangguk pasrah—toh, Kyuubi sering berburu vampire bersamanya. Dia pasti tidak akan apa-apa—benar?

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kyuubi-chan—" Naruto menoleh ke arah kakaknya sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Hum? Ada apa?"

"Vampire yang murni itu seperti apa? Maksudku—bagaimana kita tahu kalau vampire itu murni?" Tanya Naruto lagi. Kyuubi terlihat berpikir sejenak.

"Aku pernah baca bahwa vampire murni tidak akan pernah mati dan terus hidup kekal—" Jelasnya lagi, "—Dan konon, vampire murni hanya ditemukan pada keluarga 'Uchiha', keturunan generasi pertama dari peradaban vampire." Sambung Kyuubi yang mendapat tatapan mengernyit dari Naruto.

"Uchiha? Rasanya—" Pemuda pirang itu menggantungkan kalimatnya. Pikirannya berkecamuk dengan nama yang sangat familiar itu. Apakah—vampire yang semalam? Ah tidak—bukankah dia sudah mati? Berarti bukan vampire 'cantik' bernama Sasuke itu.

"Naruto? Ada apa?" Tanya Kyuubi lagi. Naruto tersentak kaget kemudian menggeleng.

"Ti—tidak apa-apa. Sebaiknya aku cepat tidur." Ucapnya lagi yang bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar.

Kyuubi hanya mendesah pelan kemudian mengambil jas kotor Naruto yang tergantung di gantungan baju. Hidung Kyuubi mencium bau yang bukan milik Naruto dari jas cowok pirang itu. Seperti—aroma _mint_ yang lembut.

Kyuubi mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli, "Mungkin dia memakai parfum lain, tapi aku tidak tahu kalau dia suka aroma _mint_—bukankah anak itu suka aroma jeruk?" Ucap Kyuubi yang masih sedikit penasaran, tetapi detik selanjutnya dia lebih tertarik menyiapkan peralatan berburu vampire dibandingkan jas yang beraroma _mint_ itu.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Sebuah VamFic yang direquest oleh Collin Blown a.k.a AnakYunjae  
**

**Maaf kalau ada kekurangan (_ _) *bungkuk badan*... XD hehehe, aku harap minna-san suka  
**

**RnR Please ^O^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Yaoi, AU, OOC, dan hal-hal lainnya.**

**Pairing: NaruxSasu, ItaxKyuu**

**Rating: M... for Mature, SEXUAL content, VIOLENT**

* * *

**Vampire And The Hunter **

**.**

**.**

**(part 2)**

**.**

**My Beloved Vampire**

* * *

Malam kali ini lebih dingin dari yang kubayangkan. Cahaya pucat bulan menusuk masuk melalui celah-celah jendela kamarku di lantai atas mansion Uchiha. Aku hanya bergerak tidak nyaman disofa sambil menikmati segelas darah segar. Mata onyxku melirik beberapa kelelawar yang terbang bergerombol keluar dari salah satu sarangnya dari arah bukit. Lagi-lagi aku tidak peduli dan hanya mendesah lelah, pikiranku melayang ketika mengingat sosok pemuda bernama Naruto itu. Sebuah sunggingan senyum terlihat dari bibirku yang kaku.

_-Tap-Tap-Tap_— langkah kaki ku bergema ketika aku bergerak menuju jendela, membukanya dan berdiri di balkon beranda, mencoba menikmati cahaya bulan purnama yang pucat.

"Sasuke—" Suara Itachi membuatku berbalik. Kakakku itu berdiri dengan gaya angkuh, "Kau tidak berburu mangsa?" Tanyanya sambil berjalan menuju ke arahku.

"Sebentar lagi—" Jawabku singkat, Itachi terlihat tidak peduli, Ia berbalik menuju pintu keluar.

"Kau tahu—sekarang adalah bulan purnama... Para serigala itu pasti akan berburu hari ini." Jelas Itachi lagi, "Aku akan menangkap seekor dan membuatnya menjadi peliharaanku—" Lanjut Itachi dengan senyum misteriusnya kemudian menghilang di balik pintu kamarku. Aku berpikir sebentar.

"Serigala ya?—" Bisikku pada diri sendiri. Sejujurnya—aku tidak suka dengan anjing-anjing bau itu, mereka selalu bersikap kasar dengan merebut mangsa para vampire. Memang sih wajah para serigala itu imut dan terlihat seperti anak-anak, tetapi saat mereka berubah menjadi _lycan_—sebutan bagi mereka yang berubah bentuk pada bulan purnama, sosok mereka menjadi jelek sekali. Memikirkannya saja membuatku ingin muntah.

Mata onyxku melirik Itachi yang berjalan santai melewati halaman depan, aku bersender malas di pagar beranda. Sebenarnya—apa sih bagusnya _lycan_ itu? Setiap bulan purnama pasti Itachi selalu berburu, kemudian membawa seorang serigala bersamanya. Dan selanjutnya yang kutahu adalah terdengar suara erangan dan kesakitan dari arah kamarnya. Besok paginya potongan tulang belulang para serigala berhamburan di ruang kamarnya yang mewah itu, membuatku harus membersihkan dengan wajah masam.

Pernah suatu kali aku berteriak protes karena sifatnya yang suka 'bermain dan memakan' para_ lycan_ dikamarnya. Kau tahu—bau mereka tidak enak dan—bleehh—menjijikan. Tetapi Itachi malah menjawab _'Lycan termasuk mangsa yang berkualitas tinggi dibandingkan para manusia.'_

Aku mengernyit jijik ketika dia berkata begitu. Yang benar saja, maksudku—_oh, come on_, dilihat darimana juga, manusia adalah makanan yang berkualitas tinggi dibandingkan anjing-anjing itu. Apa mata Itachi buta?

Tetapi tetap saja, aku tidak bisa marah-marah pada sikap Itachi. Asalkan dia tidak mengangguku saja itu sudah cukup. Aku tidak peduli dengan kegemarannya pada anjing menjijikan itu.

Aku mengambil rokokku kemudian menghisapnya dengan pelan, kepulan asap halus keluar dari bibir pucatku. "_Hunter_—" Gumamku kecil. Pikiranku melayang pada sosok Naruto ketika melihat kepulan api berwarna kuning dari kejauhan. Warna kuning dan biru—menggelikan, pikirku lagi. Sepertinya, malam ini pun aku harus berburu. Setidaknya aku ingin berjumpa dengan pemburu-ku itu.

.

.

.

Seorang anak kecil berjacket merah berjalan di kerumunan festival di salah satu taman kota. Beberapa orang yang berada disana berpakaian aneh, seperti pakaian penyihir dan puteri-puteri dari negeri dongeng, bahkan ada yang berpakaian mirip zombie. Anak kecil tadi menikmati lampu-lampu dan pertunjukan karnaval dengan tema monster yang disuguhkan oleh festival kecil itu.

"Aku yakin kau pasti kesini—Kyuubi-chan." Suara seseorang membuat anak itu berbalik. Dibelakangnya sosok Naruto hanya menatapnya malas.

"Jangan menakutiku seperti itu, Bodoh." Sahut Kyuubi kesal sambil memakai tudung jacketnya. Udara dingin membuat kepulan napas Kyuubi terlihat.

Naruto mengambil rokoknya, membakar ujungnya kemudian menghisapnya dalam-dalam, "Sudah kau temukan seekor vampire?" Tanya Naruto malas. Kyuubi menggeleng lemah sambil terus mendekap tubuh kecilnya yang sedikit kedinginan.

"Mereka tidak keluar—" Jawab Kyuubi yang terus melihat kesekelilingnya. Bahkan seekor manusia serigala pun tidak ada kecuali dirinya. Memang sekarang ini para manusia serigala langka sekali—dan dia tahu, bahwa hal itu disebabkan karena vampire yang selalu memangsa kaumnya itu.

"Aku akan bergerak kesana—" Tunjuk Naruto ke arah lain, Kyuubi terlihat tidak suka.

"Bukankah hari ini aku yang berburu dan kau jaga rumah?" Ucapnya dengan nada tinggi karena kesal. Naruto hanya menghisap rokoknya dalam diam kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Aku khawatir padamu—" Sahut Naruto sambil menatap bulan purnama yang berwarna putih pucat itu, "—Ini bukan hari yang bagus untukmu, Kyuubi. Malam ini para vampire akan berburu manusia serigala."

Kyuubi terdiam, dia menggigit bibirnya dengan gelisah. Memang benar—saat bulan purnama para vampire **bukan** berburu manusia melainkan para _lycan_ seperti dirinya. Konon katanya, saat bulan purnama, para _lycan_ memiliki darah dan daging yang lebih enak dibandingkan manusia.

"Baiklah—aku akan bergerak ke arah berlawanan." Jawab Kyuubi lagi yang sudah berbaur dengan para manusia bertopeng zombie. Naruto melepaskan rokok dari mulutnya, kemudian menginjaknya di tanah selanjutnya dia menghela napas.

"Sebaiknya aku juga cepat pergi." Gumamnya pada diri sendiri yang berjalan menjauh menuju arah lain. Hidung tajamnya berusaha mencium udara untuk menemukan bau vampire—bau darah yang amis. Tetapi bukannya bau darah yang ditemukannya melainkan bau _mint_ lembut yang bergantung di udara malam itu. Naruto membeku kaku. Apakah itu bau vampire semalam? Vampire bernama Sasuke itu? Tetapi bukankah dia sudah mati?

Naruto bersyukur dia memiliki penciuman tajam melebihi manusia lain, jadi dengan sigap dia mulai berlari mengikuti bau _mint _itu. Pemuda pirang itu bergerak lincah diantara kerumunan lautan manusia. Aroma parfum lain tidak dipedulikannya, hanya wangi _mint_ itu yang menuntunnya ke Sasuke—mungkin.

Aromanya semakin kental tercium, apakah dia sudah dekat? yup—sangat dekat! Naruto dapat melihat sesosok pemuda yang berjalan anggun dengan _coat_ panjang hitamnya. Sepatu kulitnya mengetuk-ngetuk arogan aspal yang dilaluinya. Naruto yakin sosok angkuh itu adalah Sasuke—benar?

Pemuda itu berjalan perlahan memasuki sebuah gang kecil yang menuntunnya ke gudang penyimpanan disalah satu bangunan yang terbengkalai. Naruto mengikutinya secara diam-diam kemudian seringai misterius tersungging dibibir pemuda pirang itu. _Surprise_—_surprise_—sepertinya dia akan bermain-main lagi dengan Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

Kyuubi berjalan terus tanpa mengetahui arahnya. Tapak kaki kecilnya bergerak melewati jalan-jalan aspal yang penuh dengan gerombolan manusia. Tiba-tiba perutnya berbunyi nyaring yang menandakan dia kelaparan. Bibirnya menjilat basah melihat para manusia disekelilingnya—dia ingin merasakan daging lembut itu ditaringnya, tetapi Naruto mengatakan untuk tidak memakan daging manusia, karena sekali manusia serigala memakan daging manusia, sifat liar mereka tidak bisa dijinakan lagi. Jadi Kyuubi berusaha untuk tetap menjadi—normal—mungkin?

"Kau tersesat—bocah?" Tanya sebuah suara pada Kyuubi. Mata merah Kyuubi melirik seseorang disampingnya. Sosok pemuda dengan jacket hitam panjang, kulit sepucat bulan dan rambut sehitam gagak berdiri disebelahnya.

Kyuubi tersenyum lembut, bibirnya tersenyum ceria—berpura-pura layaknya anak kecil, "Yaaa~ Aku tersesat—dan aku tidak tahu jalan pulang." Ucapnya lagi dengan nada pura-pura sedih. Pemuda itu mengelus rambut Kyuubi pelan.

"Bagaimana kalau aku menuntunmu untuk pulang?" Tanya pemuda itu. Kyuubi mengangguk pelan. Dia dapat mencium bau vampire dari sosok pemuda didepannya ini, bibirnya terbentuk sebuah seringai misterius. Yup!—Kyuubi akan membunuh vampire dihadapannya ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Tuan—Namaku Kyuubi." Kata Kyuubi dengan nada ramah.

Pemuda itu tersenyum.

.

"Namaku Sasuke—Uchiha Sasuke."

.

.

.

.

Hembusan angin malam tidak membuat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya menuju bangunan terbengkalai itu untuk mengikuti sosok yang diyakini nya sebagai Sasuke. Sosok bayangan tadi masuk dengan tergesa-gesa ke dalam sebuah gudang penyimpanan, Naruto mengikutinya dengan cepat—Dia tidak ingin 'buruan' nya kabur begitu saja.

Langkah kaki sosok didepannya terhenti mendadak, Naruto yang mengikutinya dibelakang tidak sempat untuk bersembunyi dibalik tembok. Yang bisa dilakukan Naruto hanya berdiri terdiam sambil tetap berusaha waspada. Sosok pemuda itu berbalik, dia tersenyum ramah.

"Well—Well—_Hunter_, huh? Aku tidak tahu kalau kau begitu menyukaiku." Ucapnya dengan nada arogan yang dibuat-buat. Naruto menatapnya tajam—Sosok itu bukan Sasuke, dia sedikit—mengerikan mungkin? Rambut hitam panjangnya, matanya yang dingin dan mukanya yang—hmm—keriput? Tapi jujur—Dia tetap terlihat keren.

"Siapa Kau?!" Seru Naruto sambil mengeluarkan kedua buah pistol peraknya. Pemuda itu terlihat malas, dia bersender di meja kayu yang agak reot.

"Namaku—Uchiha Itachi." Jawabnya singkat. Naruto makin waspada.

"Uchiha? Kau—mirip Sasuke. Matamu dan aroma tubuhmu." Ucap Naruto dengan wajah yang masih terlihat kaku. Itachi megangkat satu alisnya—bingung.

"Darimana kau tahu nama adikku?"

Naruto membuka matanya lebar—kaget, "A—adik?" Pemuda pirang itu terlihat berpikir sejenak. Jadi—selama ini dia terpikat oleh Sasuke? vampire dari keluarga Uchiha?—Menarik!

Itachi menghela napas, "Well—Itu tidak penting..." Ucapnya pelan, "Karena—kau akan segera kubunuh." Sahutnya yang langsung bergerak menuju ke arah Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu berusaha menghindar kesamping untuk mengelak dari tendangan Itachi. _Gotcha_—Naruto berhasil menghindar, membuat Itachi menendang udara kosong disebelahnya. Pemuda pirang tersenyum kemudian segera meluncurkan pelurunya.

**-DOOR-DOOR!- **tembakan dimuntahkan, Itachi segera bersalto kebelakang. Bibirnya tersenyum senang bisa bermain-main sebentar sebelum berburu manusia serigala. Naruto mengambil peluru lagi kemudian bersiap untuk meluncurkan tembakan.

Itachi hanya menguap malas—berdiri diatas meja kayu yang rapuh dengan sombong, "Masih ingin bermain? Kau tahu—aku tidak punya waktu untuk itu. Aku harus segera berburu."

Naruto menarik ujung bibirnya membentuk seringai, "Ya—begitu juga aku." **-DOORR!-** Tembakan diletuskan lagi—Itachi meloncat ke lantai kemudian melayang diudara. Kukunya meruncing, membuat tangannya menjadi senjata yang mematikan. Pemuda Uchiha itu bersiap menerjang Naruto dengan tangan kosongnya.

_**-BREET!-**_ Jas di lengan Naruto robek ketika dia berusaha menghindar dari tebasan kuku Itachi. Sang Uchiha berdecak tidak suka.

Naruto berdiri, merogoh sakunya, mengambil botol air suci kemudian mengguyurnya ke pistol dan pelurunya. Pemuda pirang itu meludah kasar, "Cukup bermainnya—" Katanya dingin sambil mengarahkan senjatanya ke Itachi yang menggeram kesal. "Selamat tinggal—Bastard!"

.

**-DOORR!-**

.

.

Di tempat lain. **Aku**—Sasuke— berusaha mengelak dari tembakan Kyuubi, si bocah berambut merah itu. Anak kecil itu terlihat manis beberapa menit lalu, kemudian menjadi ganas setelah aku membawanya ke tempat sepi untuk menyantapnya. Sial—seharusnya aku tidak ceroboh untuk memilih mangsa.

Kyuubi menyeringai—Ia membuatku mengingat akan seringai Naruto.

Jujur—mereka memiliki seringai yang sama-sama menyebalkan, dan itu membuatku makin membencinya, terlebih lagi aku sempat mencium aroma jeruk yang familiar dari arah tubuhnya. Setahuku, manusia serigala memiliki bau bangkai—bukan aroma jeruk yang memikat seperti itu.

"Kau—memiliki bau jeruk." Ucapku datar. Kyuubi bingung sesaat kemudian mengendus tubuhnya.

"Ah ya—aku meminjam parfum adikku." Jawabnya enteng yang kembali menodongkan moncong pistolnya ke arahku. **-DOR!-DOR!-** tembakan lain darinya membuatku bergerak cepat berputar ke tembok untuk menghindar.

Sambil bergerak menghindar aku berusaha berpikir dengan cepat—apa yang tadi dia bilang? Adik? Apakah si _hunter_ bernama Naruto itu adiknya?

"Hei!—" Aku berteriak memanggil bocah itu. Dia menatapku dengan pandangan tajam.

Aku berseru lagi, "Apakah adik mu itu Naruto? Maksudku—pemuda bodoh dengan rambut pirang menyilaukan itu?" Tanyaku lagi dengan nada penasaran. Bocah itu terpaku diam—aku tebak jawabanku benar karena detik selanjutnya dia kembali menerjangku dengan berteriak.

"JANGAN MEMANGGIL ADIKKU DENGAN MULUT KOTORMU ITU!" Kyuubi menggeram layaknya serigala kelaparan. Suaranya berubah menjadi berat dan besar, napasnya semakin memburu dengan liar... Aku berdecak kesal—Sial dia mulai berubah.

Aku menatap dengan waspada perubahan Kyuubi. Bocah itu membungkuk kesakitan di tanah, seluruh ototnya menggelegak dari balik kulit manusianya, membuat tubuhnya membesar lima kali lipat, rambut-rambut halus di permukaan tubuhnya memanjang dan membentuk bulu-bulu berkilat merah yang kasar, wajahnya yang manis kini berubah

menjadi moncong serigala, dan ekornya melecut senang ketika menatapku... Oh—Astaga—Dia jelek sekali—sungguh! Kemana perginya bocah manis tadi? Well—perubahan manusia serigala memang selalu mengerikan dan—buruk!

Kyuubi melolong dengan nada tinggi kemudian menggeram ke arahku. Cakarnya bersiap-siap mencabik tubuhku menjadi dua bagian. Aku mulai waspada.

"_**Kau**__**—**__**Akan**__**—**__**Mati**__**—**_" Ucapnya berat dan parau. Aku mendengus meremehkan—Heh, yang benar saja. Terlalu cepat 100 tahun untuk membunuh vampire sepertiku ini. Aku bukanlah vampire amatiran yang dengan gampangnya terbunuh karena hantaman bocah serigala. Aku ini—

_**-BRUUKK!- **_Tubuhku terlempar ke tembok setelah diterjang dengan badannya yang besar. Aku merintih kesakitan. Oke—Oke—aku akan mati kalau begini terus. Sial!

Aku berusaha bangkit dengan menopang seluruh tubuhku ke dinding, aku meringis ketika rasa nyeri menjalar di lenganku. Dihadapanku, Kyuubi mendengus dengan marah, lagi-lagi dia menggeram, bersiap menerjang lagi. Aku sudah bersiap menghindar.

Serigala itu mulai maju, dia mencoba menabrakan dirinya padaku, dengan gesit aku berbalik ke samping. Tubuhnya yang besar menghantam dinding hingga retak, aku merasa aman ketika bisa mengelak dari serangannya tapi nyatanya tidak, dengan cepat dia memukulkan cakarnya ke arahku. Lengan bagian kananku tercakar dengan empat goresan memanjang. Aku meringis kesakitan ketika dagingku robek.

Kyuubi menggeram lagi—tetapi kali ini dia menggeram dengan nada girang karena melihat dagingku yang menjuntai robek. Dia menjilat moncongnya dengan air liur yang menetes. Aku berusaha tetap waspada dengan memulikan lukaku—kau tahu, vampire sepertiku bisa memulihkan diri dengan cepat. Kyuubi yang melihat lukaku sembuh, kembali melolong nyaring—menandakan dia tidak suka hal itu.

Kali ini giliranku yang serius—dengan cepat aku bergerak ke arahnya, menyiapkan kuku tanganku yang meruncing layaknya pisau dan—_**CRAASH**_— Aku berhasil melukainya, tanganku tembus ke perutnya, membuatnya meraung kesakitan dengan usus yang robek dan menjuntai keluar. Muncratan darahnya terus mengalir ditanah.

"GWAAARGGHHHHH!" Kyuubi terus meraung layaknya serigala yang sekarat. Aku menarik tanganku kembali kemudian menyunggingkan seringai kecil. Heh—dasar bocah!

.

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba telinga Naruto bergerak kecil ketika dia mendengar sebuah raungan yang terdengar dari jauh. Pemuda itu segera berbalik tanpa mempedulikan pertarungannya dengan Itachi.

Dengan gesit dia berlari keluar dari gudang dan menuju gerombolan manusia yang tengah sibuk merayakan festival. Itachi yang berada dibelakangnya hanya mendengus kesal.

"Cih—meninggalkan pertarungan begitu saja. Dasar amatiran." Gerutu Itachi yang memilih pergi tanpa mempedulikan Naruto.

.

Naruto berlari dengan sangat kencang—telinganya terus mendengar suara Kyuubi yang kesakitan. Ya!—hidung maupun pendengaran Naruto sangat tajam melebihi orang lain, terutama jika itu menyangkut keselamatan Kyuubi. Tidak heran dia menjadi _hunter_ yang sangat hebat.

Pemuda itu berbelok ke salah satu gang yang sepi kemudian terhenti ketika matanya menangkap sosok Kyuubi yang terkulai pingsan di tanah. Tubuhnya sudah tidak menjadi serigala besar dan jelek, melainkan kembali menjadi seorang bocah berambut merah—hanya saja dengan perut yang berlubang.

.

Mata Onyx ku menangkap sosok _hunter_ pujaanku—Naruto. Aku tersenyum girang ketika bertemu dengannya—Ahhh... Mata birunya yang masih memikat seperti kemarin dan—aku mengendus udara. Aroma jeruk yang memabukkan menguar dari tubuhnya. Entah kenapa sekarang aku kecanduan dengan wangi buah orange itu.

Naruto menatapku dengan pandangan marah, aku hanya menyeringai sambil menikmati kepulan rokokku, "Hai—kita bertemu lagi." Ucapku dengan nada girang. Dia meludah dengan kasar.

"Kau—" Geramnya marah, "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kyuubi?!" Serunya lagi.

Aku berjalan menuju bocah serigala itu kemudian mengangkat ekornya—membuatnya terjuntai ditanganku, "Maksudmu—benda ini?" Tanyaku sambil meliriknya dengan malas.

"TEMEEE!" Teriaknya lagi yang langsung menerjang ke arahku. Dapat kulihat dia benci kalau aku mengangkat kakaknya layaknya aku mengangkat seekor kelinci mati—dan itu membuatku senang.

Aku menghindar kesamping ketika dia berusaha menghunuskan belatinya. Tetapi dengan sigap, dia berbalik untuk menikamku lagi—kali ini aku merunduk, membuatnya menghantam dinding dibelakangku. Naruto masih tidak menyerah dia kembali menendangku—aku mengelak dengan melayang diudara.

"BERHENTI KABUR, TEME!" Raungnya gusar. Aku hanya berdecak senang. Kemarahannya membuat pemuda itu lemah dan mempunyai banyak celah untuk diserang—dasar manusia, cepat sekali tinggi darah.

"Yoo~Sasuke—" Panggilan Itachi membuatku menengadah, kakak ku itu terlihat berdiri dengan arogan di atas pagar kawat. Naruto ikut menatap Itachi dengan pandangan marah, tetapi mata Itachi lebih tertarik pada bocah serigala yang sedang ku pegang.

"Apa itu?" Tunjuknya pada Kyuubi. Aku melirik bocah serigala yang kupegang tadi kemudian melemparkannya kepada Itachi. Kakakku itu langsung menangkapnya dengan cekatan.

"Untukmu saja—" Sahutku lagi, "Aku tidak butuh anjing kotor itu." Sambungku yang mendapat seringai senang dari Itachi.

"KALIAN—!" Teriakan Naruto membuatku berpaling padanya, dia mengarahkan mulut pistol ke arahku dan Itachi, "KEMBALIKAN KYUUBI!" Teriaknya lagi sambil memuntahkan beberapa peluru ke arahku, sedangkan Itachi sudah menghilang layaknya debu hitam yang diterbangkan angin—tentu saja, bersama dengan bocah serigala itu.

Naruto menggeram murka, dia menatapku dengan tatapan mengerikan dan—membunuh. _Ahhh_—betapa aku suka melihat tatapan wajahnya itu.

Dia mendesis, "Aku Akan Membun—Ghohk!" belum sempat dia menyelesaikan perkatannya Itachi sudah menghajar bagian belakang kepalanya dengan cepat, membuatnya langsung pingsan ditanah.

Aku berdecak malas, "Aku pikir kau sudah pergi." Kataku pada Itachi.

"Tidak—aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu berkelahi dengan amatiran seperti dia." Jawabnya lagi. Aku hanya diam kemudian berjalan menuju Naruto yang terkapar ditanah, menyentuh rambut pirangnya yang bagiku—sangat menyilaukan.

"Bolehkan aku memilikinya?" Tanyaku pada Itachi.

"Hum? Maksudmu—dia?" Tunjuk Itachi pada Naruto. Aku mengangguk.

"Bolehkah—?" Tanyaku lagi. Itachi mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli.

"Terserah kau—lagipula aku sudah memiliki mainanku sendiri." Sahut Itachi sambil melirik ke arah Kyuubi dengan seringai aneh.

Aku mengelus rambut pirang Naruto—hidungku dapat mencium aroma jeruk yang menguar dari parfumnya. Ahhh—aroma tubuhnya seperti ekstasi bagiku... Aku suka.

.

.

.

.

**_Uchiha's Mansion, 12.00 malam_**

Aku berjalan melewati koridor panjang dengan dinding batu disekelilingnya. Langkah halusku terdengar menggema diseluruh ruangan yang sepi itu. Kobaran api obor yang menempel ditembok tidak menghangat suasan kelam di mansionku, hanya menambah aura seram dan mengerikan disana.

Mataku menatap sebuah kamar dengan pintu besar dan lebar, ukiran kayu unik dan pegangan pintu dari emas membuat pintu kayu itu terlihat mewah. Aku menyentuh pegangan tadi kemudian membukanya pelan, suara derekan halus terdengar ketika aku mendorong pintu tadi.

"Kau lama." Kata Itachi yang berada diruangan itu dengan Kyuubi yang tersungkur dilantai. Aku melangkahi tubuh Kyuubi dan berjalan menuju kakakku itu. Tanganku merogoh saku kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah botol berwarna hijau menggelegak. Itachi terlihat senang ketika aku menyerahkan padanya.

"Ah—Ramuanku." Ucap Itachi lagi sambil merebut botol hijau yang berbau menjijikan itu. Aku bersender malas di kursinya.

"Sebenarnya untuk apa ramuan itu?" Tanyaku sedikit penasaran. Itachi melirikku kemudian terkekeh sebentar.

"Ini—akar _mandrake_—konon katanya dapat membuat manusia serigala jinak ketika mencium aromanya. Mungkin seperti tumbuhan _catniss_ yang disukai para kucing." Jelas Itachi lagi.

Aku memutar bola mata malas—tidak peduli. Toh aku tidak suka bau menjijikan itu, aku hanya suka aroma jeruk.

Mataku menatap Itachi yang berjalan pelan menuju Kyuubi, dia membuka botolnya dan menciumkan aroma menjijikan itu pada hidung bocah pingsan itu.

"Unggh—" Kyuubi mengerjap membuka mata, dia mengendus dalam-dalam bau yang memabukkan bagi dirinya itu. Itachi tersenyum aneh.

"Kau suka?" Tanya Itachi dengan suara mengoda di telinga Kyuubi. Bocah itu mengangguk perlahan. Matanya terbius oleh aroma _mandrake_ yang menghipnotisnya. Kakakku itu tersenyum kemudian menggigit lembut telinga Kyuubi, membuat bocah itu mengerang kecil.

Aku hampir muntah melihatnya—sejujurnya, aku tidak suka 'pergulatan' yang manis dan lembut. Aku suka permainan kasar dan sedikit—berdarah mungkin. Seperti 'gulat panas' ku dengan Naruto.

.

Itachi mengangkat Kyuubi ke ranjangnya yang mewah, menidurkan bocah berambut merah itu dikasurnya yang empuk. Luka-luka dibadan bocah itu sudah pulih total, mungkin karena manusia serigala bisa menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri, makanya mereka merupakan santapan yang berharga bagi para vampire.

Aku berdehem sebentar. "Kau tahu—perilakumu itu mirip _pedophile_." Ujarku yang langsung mendapat tatapan marah dari Itachi.

"Kalau kau tidak suka melihatnya, kau boleh pergi." Kata Itachi ketus. Aku mengangkat kedua tanganku seakan-akan berkata, Oke—oke—jangan marah—_jeezzz_!

Itachi mendengus sebentar kemudian berbalik ke arah Kyuubi, tangannya dengan lincah bermain di balik jacket bocah itu, menemukan _nipple_-nya dan memilin-milinnya pelan, membuat Kyuubi mendesah nikmat.

Itachi menjilat pipi chubby Kyuubi dengan lidah dinginnya, membuat bocah itu menggelinjang geli. Tubuh kecil Kyuubi tersentak ketika Itachi memainkan tangannya di balik celana bocah itu. Aku hanya duduk malas di kursi sambil bersenandung kecil, pertunjukkan Itachi sama membosankannya dengan acara tivi tahun 80-an—tidak menarik! Tapi mata onyx ku tidak lepas dari dua orang yang saling menjamah itu.

Kakakku mencumbu bibir kecil Kyuubi—dan bocah itu membalasnya dengan jilatan di lidah Itachi, sesekali suara erangan dan lenguhan keras terdengar dari bibir Kyuubi. Aku berpikir—apakah aroma _mandrake_ se-efektif itu pada manusia serigala? wow—bukankah itu hebat? Maksudku—aku juga ingin coba pada Naruto, kalau seandainya hal itu berhasil pada manusia.

Itachi terus berusaha mencumbu dengan nikmat bibir Kyuubi, pemuda itu menyukai tubuh dan aroma serigala—terlebih lagi aroma Kyuubi yang entah kenapa berbeda dengan bau serigala lain.

"Unghhh—Ahhhh—" Suara Kyuubi terdengar erotis ketika Itachi menyentuh penisnya yang kecil. Bagiku sendiri—penis anak kecil tidak akan membuatku bergairah, dilihat dari ukuran dan diameternya masih kalah dibandingkan milik Naruto.

Sepertinya Itachi suka bermain dengan cepat, buktinya dia langsung menyodorkan miliknya yang besar ke bibir Kyuubi. Bocah itu langsung memakannya seperti orang yang kelaparan. Suara hisapannya terdengar sampai ditelingaku.

Itachi menyeringai senang sambil memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya dimulut bocah kecil itu. Kyuubi hampir tersedak kejantanan pemuda Uchiha itu. Dia berusaha tetap bernapas dengan batang kemaluan Itachi yang menyodok kerongkongannya. Aku menguap malas melihat mereka yang sibuk 'bermain sendiri'. Hmmm—mungkin aku harus menemui Naruto yang berada di penjara bawah tanah. Kau tahu—bermain dengan dirinya juga. Membayangkan hal itu membuat bibirku membentuk senyuman tipis.

"Sasuke—Hhhh—" Itachi memanggilku, "Kau—Ahhhh—Ingin bermain—denganku juga?" Tanyanya sambil melirikku yang terlihat bosan. Aku berjalan ke arahnya kemudian mengecup bibir dingin kakakku itu.

"Sedang tidak ingin." Sahutku lagi. Itachi tidak memaksa, dia sibuk menyodok-nyodok mulut Kyuubi dengan penisnya.

"Apakah—enak?" Tanyaku sambil menyentuh dua buah kantong dibawah kejantanan Itachi. Kakakku itu mengangguk sambil menciumi leherku.

"Sasuke—ayo bermain." Pinta Itachi lagi. Dia mencumbu bibirku, dan pinggulnya yang terus menyodok mulut Kyuubi. Suara decakan air liur dan pre-cum membasahi bibir bocah berambut merah itu.

Aku menolak perlahan ketika Itachi berusaha menjamah tubuhku. Bukannya tidak ingin, hanya saja—aku ingin melakukannya dengan Naruto sekarang ini. Jadi aku berkata bahwa aku akan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua di kamar ini.

"Baiklah—kalau kau berubah pikiran, aku masih ada—Hhh—disini." Jelas Itachi lagi sebelum aku berbalik menuju pintu dan menghilang dibalik koridor.

Itachi kembali dengan kegiatan mesumnya bersama Kyuubi. Dia melepaskan penisnya dari bibir kecil bocah itu kemudian mengangkat Kyuubi dengan kedua tangannya.

"Peluk aku—" Pinta Itachi lagi. Kyuubi mengangguk. Bocah itu mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Itachi, kemudian kedua pahanya dibuka pelan oleh Itachi.

"Ini tidak akan sakit." Ujar Itachi lagi. Dia berusaha memasukkan penisnya yang besar ke lubang anal Kyuubi. Desakan pertama membuat bocah itu berteriak kesakitan, tetapi desakan kedua sudah membuat Kyuubi menggelinjang nikmat.

Itachi mengangkat tubuh Kyuubi dan menyodok pantatnya dengan cepat. Badan bocah serigala itu terhentak ke atas dan kebawah ketika menerima sodokan keras vampire Uchiha yang menyetubuhinya. Napas Kyuubi putus-putus dan terengah-engah. Lenguhannya makin membuat Itachi bersemangat menyodoknya lagi.

"Ahhhh—Nghhh—Hhhh—" Kyuuubi berusaha menahan getaran nikmat diseluruh tubuhnya. Tetapi rasa enak ketika bersetubuh dengan Itachi membuat pikirannya langsung kosong. Dia pasrah ketika tubuh kecilnya terhempas disodok oleh batang kejantanan vampire itu.

Itachi merubah posisinya dengan tiduran di ranjang sedangkan Kyuubi duduk diatas benda miliknya. Tangan pemuda itu mencengkram pinggul Kyuubi kemudian menghempas-hempaskan pantat kecil bocah itu untuk bergerak memberi rasa nikmat pada kejantanannya. Dari bawah, Itachi dapat melihat wajah manis serigalanya itu. Bibir kecil Kyuubi yang terbuka mengeluarkan air liur dan tubuh kecilnya yang terhempas-hempas ketika Itachi menyodok lubang analnya. Benar-benar pemandangan yang erotis.

"Ahhk—Ahhhk—Hgghhh—" Kyuubi merasakan lubangnya disodok dan tubuhnya tersentak oleh batang kemaluan Itachi yang berdenyut. Pemuda Uchiha itu tidak membiarkan Kyuubi pingsan, dengan sigap dia memeluk tubuh mungil bocah itu kemudian kembali menyodok lubang pantatnya yang kecil.

Kyuubi merasakan kemaluannya berdenyut-denyut minta keluar, begitu juga kejantanan Itachi yang berada didalam tubuhnya. Bocah berambut merah itu menggigit lengan Itachi, berusaha meredam erangannya. Darah Itachi mengalir masuk ke dalam mulutnya, membuat Kyuubi menegak cairan merah itu.

"Ahhh—Kyuubi—Aghhh—" Itachi terus menyodok lubang Kyuubi tanpa mempedulikan rasa sakit dilengannya. Dengan beberapa hentakan, otot perut Itachi mengejang dan semburan spermanya masuk ke dalam lubang bocah serigala itu. Sedangkan Kyuubi mengerang pelan ketika dia mulai memuncratkan cairan putih miliknya hingga mengenai wajah Itachi.

Kyuubi terjatuh pingsan dalam pelukan Itachi. Pemuda raven itu mencium kening bocah yang berada dipelukannya. "Well—sepertinya aku menyukaimu. Kau beruntung aku tidak memakanmu, Kyuubi—" Ucap Itachi pelan dengan senyum terlembutnya.

.

.

.

.

_-Tap-Tap-Tap_—suara tapak kakiku bergema di lantai batu yang mengarah ke salah satu tempat rahasia di mansionku. Dan sekarang ini, aku berdiri disebuah lorong bawah tanah milikku, mata onyx ku terus menatap lorong koridor yang gelap dan dingin itu. Ditikungan depan, aku melihat jalan yang membelah menjadi dua lorong. Aku bergerak menuju lorong sebelah kanan, beberapa kobaran api obor bergerak perlahan ketika aku lewat. Sepatu hitamku mengetuk-ngetuk tangga batu yang menuju ke ruang penjara bawah tanah. Kemudian aku terhenti ketika melihat sebuah sel penjara yang mengurung Naruto. Pemuda itu terikat dengan kedua tangan dan kaki diborgol. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan berkilat tajam.

"Dimana—Kyuubi—" Desisnya ngeri. Aku tidak menjawab, melainkan masuk ke dalam sel nya dan menyeringai misterius.

"Dia—sedang bersenang-senang dengan kakakku." Jawabku dengan gaya malas dan tawa yang membuatnya makin murka.

Aku bergerak perlahan ke arah Naruto yang terikat erat di tembok batu yang dingin. Kedua kaki dan tangannya terbuka lebar dan menyatu dengan borgol yang mengikatnya. Tangan putih pucatku menelusuri tubuhnya yang atletis itu—pahatan Tuhan yang menakjubkan. Hidungku dapat mencium aroma jeruk dari arah lehernya yang penuh dengan pembuluh darah itu. Ahhhh—pemuda ini benar-benar memikat.

"Kau—ingin membunuhku?" Tanyanya lagi. Aku hanya tersenyum geli.

"Tidak—tidak—kau terlalu berharga untuk dibunuh." Jawabku sambil menyenderkan kepalaku ke dadanya yang bidang. Bersentuhan dengan kulitnya saja sudah membuat libidoku naik. Well—dia tidak perlu memakai aroma _mandrake_ untuk memikatku, karena aromanya sudah membuatku tergila-gila ingin menyentuhnya.

Aku menyentuh tubuhnya yang tanpa kemeja itu, bibirku mencium lembut leher dan dada bidangnya, sedangkan tanganku bergerak lincah menuju perut dan celananya. Naruto berusaha menahan erangannya ketika aku berhasil menyentuh miliknya yang masih lemas. Tangannya berusaha bergerak dari pegangan borgol—tetapi percuma, borgol-borgol itu menempel pada batu dinding, dia tidak akan mudah untuk melepaskan diri.

Aku melepaskan diriku dari tubuhnya, Naruto sedikit menatapku bingung, tetapi sedetik kemudian dia terbelalak ketika aku mulai menanggalkan bajuku dihadapannya. Pertama-tama jas panjangku, disusul kemejaku dan terakhir celanaku.

Aku dapat melihat tegukan air liur dari tenggorokannya ketika melihat tubuh telanjangku. Memandangnya yang ingin menjamahku, membuatku menahan kikik geliku. Aku yakin dia ingin sekali menyentuhku dengan kasar seperti kemarin malam.

Aku menidurkan diriku diatas meja kayu didepannya, membuka pahaku lebar kemudian memainkan batang kejantananku didepannya. Dia lagi-lagi meneguk liurnya.

"Hum?—Kenapa—Hhhh—Naruto? Bukankah kau—ingin menyentuhku?" Godaku lagi sambil berpura-pura mendesah ingin digagahi olehnya. Naruto menggeram, wajahnya memerah sempurna. Dia berusaha beberapa kali memalingkan wajahnya dariku tetapi sensualitas tubuhku tidak dapat ditolak. Sehingga yang bisa dilakukannya adalah meneguk air liurnya berkali-kali—lucu sekali.

Aku semakin membuka pahaku lebar, memperlihatkan batang kejantananku yang berdiri tegak dihadapannya. Aku mengocok penisku dengan desahan nikmat. Aku suka dia memandangku dengan tatapan nafsu begitu, membuatku benar-benar ingin disentuh olehnya. "Ahhh—Hnnhhhh—Ahhhhk—"

Benda milik Naruto mulai mengeras dari balik celananya. Tubuhnya berusaha berontak dari borgol yang melilit kaki dan tangannya. Matanya terus menatap tubuhku seakan-akan terhipnotis dengan kejantananku yang berusaha memanggil gairahnya.

Aku membalikkan tubuhku, menunggingkan pantatku ke arahnya sehingga dia bisa melihat lubang analku yang berdenyut-denyut minta disetubuhi. Sekali lagi Naruto berusaha berontak dari borgol.

Aku mendesah dengan memainkan pantatku, kemudian memasukkan jariku ke lubang analku sendiri, "Ahhhnn—Unghhhh—nikmat—Ahhh—"

_-Kraakk-_ suara retakan membuatku terhenti sebentar. Aku melirik ke belakang. Naruto berusaha berontak lebih keras. Borgol di tangannya sudah bergoyang ingin lepas dari dinding. Aku bersiul takjub—astaga—dia kuat sekali.

Aku semakin bergairah menggoda libidonya, aku mulai memainkan nipple-ku dan penisku, aku membuka lebar kedua kakiku dan menggoyang-goyangkan penisku didepannya seakan-akan berkata—kau bisa menggagahiku kalau kau bebas dari borgol itu.

Naruto menyeringai sambil menjilat bibirnya—layaknya oarang yang kelaparan. Dia berontak lagi, tangannya berusaha menarik borgol dari batu dinding yang kokoh. Aku mendengar bunyi retakan lagi. Tanpa melihatpun aku yakin dia berusaha keras untuk menjamahku dengan menarik seluruh borgol yang melilitnya.

_**-BRAAK!- **_tembok batu itu roboh ketika Naruto berontak untuk terakhir kalinya dengan menarik kedua tangan dan kakinya secara kuat. Kini, pemuda pirang itu sudah terbebas, dia melirikku dengan pandangan lapar.

"Kau—akan menyesal—sudah mengundang gairahku." Desisnya lagi. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis. Dia menerjangku yang masih membelakanginya.

Tubuhku terhempas di atas meja kayu, membuat benda datar itu berderak nyaring. Tubuh Naruto menindihiku dan menggerayangiku dengan cepat. Dengus napasnya dapat kudengar ketika dia mencumbu leher jenjangku.

Aku mengerang ketika tangan besarnya meremas penisku dengan gemas. Dia mencengkramnya kemudian menariknya dengan kasar, aku tersentak kebelakang ketika dia melakukan hal itu. Rasanya nyeri dan sakit.

"Ahhhk—Unghhh—Ahhhh—" Aku mendesah sambil mencengkram ujung meja saat Naruto menggesek-gesekan miliknya ke pantatku. Pemuda itu dengan cepat membuka celananya dan menepuk-nepukkan batang kemaluannya ke pantat kenyalku.

Aku mendorongnya pelan, "Jangan terburu-buru—manusia." Ucapku lagi sambil menahan dirinya yang ingin menindihiku. Naruto menurut, dia menahan diri dengan menciumi bibirku. Dengus napasnya terasa menyentuh wajahku—hangat.

Aku berbalik menghadap kearahnya, kemudian kecupan panjang datang dari bibirnya yang menekan mulutku. Lidahnya mencari-cari titik sensitive dalam rongga mulutku yang membuatku mendesah nikmat. Jari jemarinya menggerayangi dadaku, menarik _nipple_-ku kemudian memilin-milin nya kasar—aku suka, sungguh!

Aku merasakan tangannya menyentuh leherku, kemudian mencekik ku dengan perlahan. Aku terbelalak kaget, tanganku menjambak rambutnya, berusaha menghentikan tindakannya. Bukannya berhenti dia malah menciumku sambil tetap mencekik leherku. "Aghhg—Hghhhhg—" Aku mendorongnya, mencoba melepaskan cekikannya. "Nar—Aghhgg—Hgghh—Naruto—lepas—Hghggg!" Desakku lagi disela suaraku yang semakin mengecil.

Naruto melepaskan cekikannnya ketika melihat wajahku membiru. Aku segera terjatuh dilantai, terbatuk sebentar kemudian menatapnya masih dengan seringai khasku. Pemuda pirang itu menjulurkan tangan mengambil potongan rantai yang panjang dilantai. Ia bergerak ke arahku dengan pelan—kembali menindihiku.

"Mau bermain kasar, hum?" Tanyaku dengan suara menggoda. Naruto menyunggingkan senyuman senang. Dia menarik leherku kemudian menciumku dengan brutal. Aku yakin dia tergila-gila padaku sekarang.

Naruto melepaskan pagutan bibirnya dimulutku, tangannya mulai mereganggkan tali rantai yang dipegangnya. "Berbalik." Katanya yang kuturuti tanpa protes. Aku menaruh telapak tangan dan lututku dilantai, layaknya bayi yang merangkak. Naruto meremas pantatku, mencubitnya kemudian menggigitnya gemas. Aku mengerang nikmat.

"Ahhhh—Hnnhh—Mhhhh—" Aku menggelinjang nikmat, terlebih lagi ketika dia menampar-nampar penisku hingga terasa panas.

Naruto menghentikan aksinya sebentar kemudian _**-CTAR!-**_ Dia melecutkan rantai besi tadi ke pantatku. Aku berteriak sakit.

"AGGGHHH!—" Aku mencakar lantai batu dengan rintihan nyeri. Pantatku memanas dengan bekas merah disana. Tangan Naruto menjambak rambutku kemudian menariknya kasar, lidahnya menjilat pipiku yang meneteskan air mata.

"Sakit?—Hum?" Bisiknya dengan dengusan napas penuh nafsu. Aku menggeleng pelan, kemudian menatapnya dengan seringaiku.

"Aku masih bisa tahan—siksa aku lagi." Pintaku lagi sambil menunggingkan pantatku ke arahnya. Menggoyang-goyangkan layaknya pelacur yang meminta dijamah. Naruto menjilat bibirnya dengan perasaan girang.

Lecutan lagi dari Naruto, membuat aku tersentak beberapa kali. Pantatku memanas dan memerah. Setelah itu, Dia menamparnya kemudian meremasnya kuat. Aku melenguh nikmat, "Ahhgg! Yes—Ohhhgg—Nghhh—Aghhh!"

"Katakan kau menginginkanku—" Ucap Naruto yang terus melecut punggung dan pantatku. Aku terhentak kesakitan dan nikmat, mataku terbelalak dengan mulut yang terbuka penuh air liur.

"Agghh!—Yes!—Aku ingin penismu—Sekarang—Aghhh!" Racauku sambil menggoyangkan pantatku ke arahnya. Naruto menyeringai senang, dia menampar pantatku dengan suara _**-PLAK!-**_ yang keras. Tubuhku tersentak sebentar.

Pemuda pirang itu menarik rambutku keras, "Sekarang—Kau adalah pelacurku—mengerti?" Desisnya sambil menampar-nampar penisku yang terus mengeluarkan pre-cum. Aku hanya mengangguk dengan wajah yang sekarat karena nikmat. Air liurku terus mengalir dengan lidah yang menjulur.

Naruto yang berada dibelakangku mulai membuka pahaku dengan lebar kemudian memasukkan batang kejantanannya ke lubang analku. Aku menggigit bibirku menahan rasa sakitnya, "Hnghh!—Aghhh!" Tanganku mencengkram lantai, mencoba meredam rasa nyeri ketika pemuda itu mendorong masuk kejantanannya.

"Naru—Aghhh—Hmmphh—" Aku menarik wajahnya, membuat kami berciuman dengan ganas, lidahnya menjilat mulutku, dan giginya menggigit pelan bibirku yang basah. Aku suka—sentuhan kasarnya membuatku terlena.

Naruto kembali menampar pantatku _**-PLAK!-**_ Aku menggelinjang kaget, "Agghh!—Yes—Aghhh!" Badanku tersentak kedepan setiap kali dia menampar pantatku. Lidahku menjulur, dengan tetes saliva yang terus menetes. Naruto menarik leherku kasar kemudian menghisap mulutku seakan-akan dia kelaparan. Aku terbelalak nikmat, suaraku terus melenguh dan mendesah dengan sensual.

Naruto menyodok pantatku dengan hentakan yang keras, membuatku berusaha tidak terjatuh ketika dia mengangkat badanku. "Hhhh—Hhh—Hghhh—" Naruto mengerang ketika aku menghempas-hempaskan pantatku ke batang kemaluannya. Suara becek terdengar setiap kali dia menyodok lubang analku.

Pemuda pirang itu mencengkram batang kemaluanku yang menegang—membuat sensasi nyeri di kejantananku. Aku berusaha berontak dengan mendorong tubuhnya, "Sakit—Aghh!—Penisku—Sakit—Hgghh! Stop!"

Naruto tidak mempedulikan rintihanku, dia terus meremas kejantananku semakin erat, aku tersedak kesakitan, pemuda itu mendesis, "Kau milikku—jadi terima apa yang kulakukan padamu—Sasuke." Ucapnya lagi. Aku tidak mempedulikannya, tanganku berusaha melepaskan cengkramannya dari milikku yang berdenyut-denyut.

_**-Bruukk-**_ Aku terjatuh ketika Naruto menyodokku lebih keras. Lubangku memanas—perih. "Ahhgg—Ahhhh—" Aku mendesah sambil mencari pegangan dilantai.

Naruto menarikku lagi untuk bangun, dia memeluk pinggangku kemudian menghentak-hentakkan penisnya ke prostatku. Aku tersentak beberapa kali, wajahku sekarat karena kesakitan. Tangannya makin menarik penisku dan meremasnya lebih keras.

"Hhhh—Sasuke—kau cantik—Ahhhh—nikmat—" Katanya sambil mendorong batang kemaluannya lebih dalam lagi. Pandanganku mengabur, mulutku terbuka, lidahku terus menjulur dengan air liur, aku pasrah ketika dia terus menyodokku tanpa ampun. Aku bahkan tidak peduli pada rasa sakit dipenisku yang berdenyut-denyut berontak dari cengkraman kerasnya. Hanya tubuhku yang mengejang hebat ingin keluar.

"Apa—Ahhhh—Kau akan—Hghhh—membunuhku lagi—?" Tanyaku sambil berusaha tetap sadar. Naruto melepaskan cengkramannya dari kejantananku kemudian menarik wajahku untuk mencium bibirku yang dingin.

"Tidak—Aku tidak akan membunuhmu—kau milikku sekarang—Hhhhghh—" Ucapnya tegas sambil menidurkanku dilantai. Naruto mengangkat kedua kakiku kemudian menyodok lubangku lagi.

Hentakan pinggulnya, makin membuatku mengejang hebat, aku tersenyum ke arahnya, "Naruto—Ahhh—terus—sodok aku—Ahhh!" Desahku yang membuat Naruto semakin mendorong kejantanannya ke prostatku.

"Aku—Hghhh—Keluar—" Naruto mendengus dengan keras. Otot perutnya mengejang dan hentakannya semakin cepat. Dia hampir mencapai klimaksnya.

Jariku mencengkram bahu Naruto, tubuhku bergetar, "Aku—keluar—Ahhhkk!" beberapa kali hentakan dari penis Naruto membuat bagian selangkanganku bergetar hebat, aku membuka pahaku lebar, tersentak beberapa kali kemudian disusul dengan muncratan cairan putih kentalku yang menyembur keluar.

"Aghhgg—!" Naruto mengerang nikmat, tubuhnya mengejang lalu menyemburkan spermanya ke dalam lubangku. Aliran cairan putihnya terlihat keluar melalui sela-sela lubang analku dan menetes dilantai. Naruto membuka mulutnya berusaha menormalkan dengus napasnya yang tidak beraturan.

Tubuhnya ambruk diatas badanku, aku mengerang sedikit, "Kau—berat, Dobe." Protesku—berusaha menyingkirkan tubuhnya yang menindihiku.

Naruto mendengus kemudian tertawa kecil, "Maaf—" Ucapnya sambil mencium ujung hidungku. Mata onyx ku terpaku melihat cengiran khasnya yang baru pertama kali kulihat. Dia tidak menampilkan senyum menawan seperti pertama kali bertemu, atau seringai licik ketika bertarung, melainkan sebuah cengiran lebar yang membuat wajahnya terlihat—tampan?

Aku langsung memalingkan wajahku yang memerah ketika melihat cengirannya itu. Jari Naruto menyisir rambut depanku, "Ada apa, Teme?" Tanyanya lembut kemudian mencium pipi dan keningku.

Aku menggeleng lemah, kemudian menatap mata birunya dengan serius, "Kau—tidak membunuhku? Maksudku—aku sudah memborgolmu di penjara ini, dan—" Ucapanku terhenti ketika Naruto membungkam mulutku dengan bibirnya.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak akan membunuhmu—kau vampire yang spesial, lagipula, aku sudah mendapatkan tubuhmu—dua kali." Sahut Naruto sambil mengacungkan dua jarinya membentuk lambang '_victory_', bibirnya kembali memperlihatkan cengiran yang lucu.

Aku menahan kikik tawaku kemudian pura-pura menggigit jarinya dengan taringku, "Kuno—" Jawabku dengan nada cemberut yang dibuat-buat. Naruto tersenyum kemudian mencium bibirku.

"Jezzz—kau vampire yang menyusahkan, Teme." Katanya lagi.

"Kau _hunter_ yang menyebalkan, Dobe." Balasku lagi sambil menarik wajahnya ke arahku, mengeliminasi jarak diantara bibir kami.

.

.

.

.

**_Omake_**

Pagi itu, aku melangkah dengan malas menuju ruang makan, bukan karena tempatnya yang kotor. Tidak—tidak—seluruh ruangan di mansionku bersih dan mewah. Hanya saja, pagi ini tidak seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya.

Biasanya, setiap pagi, aku akan menikmati darah segar sambil menatap langit biru yang cerah dengan Itachi yang masih terlelap dikasurnya. Tetapi pagi ini, Itachi malah dengan ceria beranjak menuju dapur sambil bersenandung riang. Aku sempat mengira otaknya terbentur sesuatu, misalnya saja—tembok mungkin? Tapi tidak, otaknya masih abnormal seperti biasa. Yang membuatnya ceria adalah—

"Pagi, Sasuke." Ucap suara seorang cowok yang berada di meja ruang makan. Aku hanya ber'Hn' menanggapinya. Pemuda itu berambut merah dan basah—sepertinya dia habis mandi, dan tubuhnya tinggi langsing layaknya model. Dia selalu tersenyum dengan gigi runcing kecil miliknya.

Itachi duduk disebelah pemuda itu kemudian memanggilnya mesra dengan sebutan 'Kyuubi-chan~' Aku mual melihat tingkah kakakku yang dimabuk asmara itu—_bleehh_—sifatnya berbeda 180 derajat dibanding kesehariannya selama 100 tahun ini. Biasanya dia akan memakan habis manusia serigala setelah memainkannya sebentar, tetapi dia malah jatuh cinta pada pemuda berambut merah ini. Kakakku itu benar-benar tidak bisa ditebak.

Kyuubi hanya tersenyum lembut menanggapi panggilan Itachi. Aku meliriknya sekilas—tidak ada bau manusia serigala lagi dari tubuhnya, ataupun tubuh bocah yang dulu pernah bertarung denganku. Dia sudah disembuhkan oleh darah kakakku. Dan sekarang dia sudah bisa beraktifitas layaknya manusia biasa dengan tubuh barunya sebagai pemuda dan bukan anak kecil lagi. Lagipula dia tidak perlu takut untuk menua, darah vampire murni merupakan obat yang ampuh untuk awet muda.

Itachi mencium leher Kyuubi lembut, "Malam ini kau akan berburu vampire lagi?" Tanyanya dengan nada kesepian. Kyuubi hanya mengangguk sambil menyediakan daging panggang yang mengepul panas ke arahku dan Itachi. Oh ya—jangan lupa dengan segelas jus tomat sebagai minumannya... Karena mulai saat ini, aku dan Itachi tidak diperbolehkan meminum darah manusia lagi oleh Kyuubi dan Naruto—mereka mengancam kami untuk menurut, kalau tidak mereka tidak akan mau tinggal bersama kami. Jadi dengan terpaksa, aku dan Itachi harus '_diet_' dengan memakan jus tomat setiap harinya. Aku sih tidak masalah, tetapi sepertinya kakakku itu terlihat menderita saat harus meminum sari buah berwarna merah yang baginya sangat menjijikan. _Ahhh_—aku suka melihat Itachi tersiksa.

"Teme—kau sudah bangun rupanya." Suara Naruto membuatku berpaling. Rambut pirang pemuda itu masih basah karena habis mandi, aroma jeruk dari tubuhnnya masuk melalui indera penciumanku membuatku harus menahan hasrat untuk tidak bercumbu dengannya sekarang juga.

Aku bergerak ke arahnya yang hanya memakai celana panjang tanpa atasan, memperlihatkan tubuh bidangnya itu. "Malam ini—aku ikut berburu denganmu ya?" Pintaku sambil mengalungkan kedua tanganku ke lehernya.

Naruto memeluk pinggangku kemudian mencium hidungku, "Baiklah—tapi kau harus janji, jangan pernah jauh dariku." Tegasnya lagi yang kusambut dengan senyum mengiyakan. Aku tidak akan membantah perkataan kekasihku ini—bahkan sekarang, aku ikut membasmi vampire-vampire amatiran diluar sana yang selalu membuat rusuh. Aku sih tidak peduli dengan vampire lain, asalkan aku tetap bersama Naruto itu saja sudah cukup bagiku.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya kemudian berjalan menuju Kyuubi, "Pagi, Kyuubi-chan—" Sapanya dengan senyum menggoda. Pemuda berambut merah itu terlihat kesal.

"Aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi. Panggil aku seperti biasa." Protes Kyuubi lagi. Tetapi Naruto tidak mempedulikannya, tangannya langsung memeluk Kyuubi dari belakang kemudian mencium leher pemuda itu.

Itachi yang melihat hanya menatap Naruto kesal, dia menarik Kyuubi dan menjatuhkannya ke meja makan, "Bisa tidak jangan selingkuh dengan saudara sendiri?!" Seru Itachi dengan nada kesal. Naruto hanya tertawa melihat kecemburuan vampire tertua itu.

Mata biru Naruto beralih memandangku kemudian menyeringai menggoda, "Sasuke—mau bermain sekarang?" Katanya sambil mengambil tempat lilin yang menyala, "—Tentu saja, permainan kita yang seperti biasa." Sambungnya lagi.

Aku tahu maksud perkataannya tentang '_permainan yang seperti biasa_' itu, apalagi melihat lilin yang dipegang di tangannya dan pisau kecil di meja makan. Oh astaga—tubuhku akan lecet-lecet lagi. _Well_—aku sih tidak menolak. Toh aku suka sikap kasar pemuda pirang itu.

"Tapi janji—kali ini jangan membuatku harus mati lagi." Gerutu ku pada Naruto yang ditanggapinya dengan tawa lepas.

.

.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**Maaf kalau alurnya terlalu cepat ^^ hehehe...**

**terima kasih untuk support kalian, minna-san XD... aku menyukai kaliaan, para senpai-senpai ku, para silent riderku, para reviewer n readerku dan teman-temanku... tanpa kalian aku hanyalah seorang author yang tidak bisa apa-apa... Love u ^O^**

**.**

**RnR Please XD**


End file.
